Don't Say No!
by Din-din.Hasan
Summary: Kehidupan seorang Sakura Haruno yang terjebak dengan beberapa lelaki yang menurut dia menyebalkan. Kehidupannya jadi super duper merepotkan dengan berbagai permintaan "MANIS" yang mengekangnya. Akankah Sakura berakhir dengan salah satu lelaki itu atau malah pergi dan meninggalkan mereka semua? Bad Summary. Please, RnR. But Don't Flame. Multipair Sakura-harem
1. Baru Dimulai Tapi Sudah Merepotkan

**Don't Say No**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1  
**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Indonesian**

 **Genre : Romance (gak terlalu bisa nentuin genre).  
**

 **Cast : Sakura H., Sasuke U., and other (Belum Muncul).  
**

 **.**

 **Semua karakter yang ada disini milik MK.**

 **Saya cuma minjem bentar.**

 **.**

 **WARNING : OOC, AU, CERITA ABAL, GAJE, NGEBOSENIN, TYPOS, DKK (Semoga aja ngak).**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hai, ketemu lagi sama author yang satu ini. Saya membawa fic baru lagi nih /bukannya terusin fic yang lain malah buat yang baru lagi/ Hahahaha, gomen-gomen. Lagi ada ide soalnya. Disini akan terjadi yang namanya SAKURA harem /PlokPlokPlok/ dan saya masih belum menentukan siapa nanti pasangan Sakura. Karena saya akan membuat fic ini seperti air, mengalir dengar sendirinya (?). TAPI JANGAN TERLALU BERHARAP PAIRNYA CANON, karena akan banyak pemeran character cowok tak terduga(BisaJadi). Dari pada author banyak bacot mending langsung aja ke ceritanya.  
**

* * *

 **HAPPY READING ^_^ .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Langit mulai berwarna orange dan matahari yang sedari tadi terus berada di atas hampir lenyap dari langit. Burung-burung mulai terbang pergi untuk kembali ke sarangnya. Terlihatlah seorang gadis yang sedang duduk disebuah kursi taman, dengan sesekali menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya ke depan dan ke belakang. Dia tetap saja tersenyum walau mulai jengah karena orang yang sedari tadi dia tunggu belum menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Sudah satu jam. Tapi tak apalah."katanya sedikit menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menepis semua pikiran-pikiran aneh yang tiba-tiba mucul di otaknya. Lalu dia mulai memperlihatkan lagi senyum yang merekah di bibir mungilnya. Sekarang dia mulai mengambil sesuatu di dalam tas kecilnya, bentuknya terlihat seperti sebuah tempat cincin. "Aku tak sabar melihat responnya nanti. Hihihi."katanya mulai terkikik geli.

Angin sepoi-sepoi mulai berhembus. Membuat helaian-helaian merah mudanya sedikit berantakan terhempas angin.

"Dia belum sampai juga."keluhnya sembari menyelipkan helaian-helaian merah mudanya di telinga, agar tak terbawa angin lagi.

Mulai melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, siapa tahu seseorang yang sedari tadi dia tunggu memperlihatkan batang hidungnya.

"Dia benar-benar tak tepat waktu."desahnya sembari mulai berdiri dan menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Melihat sebuat kaleng minuman di depannya dia langsung menendangnya untuk menggantikan objek kekesalannya.

 **Duaaaak...**

Tak disangka-sangka kaleng tersebut malah mengenai jidat seseorang.

"Sial."kata seseorang tersembut sembari memegang jidatnya yang mulai memerah. Dia kemudian mencari sumber pelaku yang berhasil melukai jidat malangnya. Lalu dengan satu tatapan yang tajam dia melihat si pelaku tersebut yang sedang mematung. "Merepotkan."dengusnya pelan lalu menghampiri sang pelaku pelemparan.

"Maafkan aku."kata sang gadis sambil membungkuk sopan.

"Kau sedang tak ada kelakuan, HAH?"kata korban dengan kalimat super dinginnya.

"Maafkan aku."kata sang gadis lagi mencoba meminta maaf, dia mulai mengangkat wajahnya sekarang.

"Dasar."kata korban mulai mendengus. "Jangan ulangi lagi."lanjutnya sembari mengelus-elus kepala sang gadis tapi sedikit keras.

Sang gadis hanya bisa terus menunduk dengan perasaan bersalahnya. Namun...

 **Duaaak...**

"Apa yang kau lakukan kepada gadisku, HAH?"tanya seorang lelaki geram. Padahal dia baru saja datang.

"Sasu...ke, apa yang kau lakukan?"sang gadis sangat terkejut dengan kejadian yang terlalu mendadak ini. Dia mulai menghadang sang lelaki yang bernama Sasuke. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa benar kalian berdua memiliki hubungan di belakangku?"kata Sasuke yang tidak terima dihalang-halangi oleh sang pacar untuk memukul korban lagi dan lagi.

Sang korban yang awalnya jatuh tersungkur mulai bangun (baca:berdiri). Darah segar keluar dari sudut bibirnya, dia elap dengan kasar menggunakan punggung tangannya.

"Benar-benar hari yang sial. Pertama kepalaku terkena lemparan kaleng karenamu."kata sang korban dingin, dia mulai menuding sang gadis sekarang. "Oh, dan selanjutnya aku dipukuli karena kesalah pahaman yang tidak jelas oleh mu."lanjutnya, sekarang ia mulai menuding Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku, mungkin kita harus ke klinik untuk mengurus lukamu."tawar sang gadis yang sangat merasa bersalah.

"Haruno, jangan sekali-kali kau meninggalkanku."kata Sasuke geram, dia mulai menarik tangan sang gadis lalu mencengkramnya dengan kuat, takut-takut sang gadis akan kabur darinya.

"Aw."ringis sang gadis tertahan.

"Ck, aku tak ingin lagi melihat adengan sok romantis kalian."kata sang korban lalu pergi.

"Ta-tapi..."kata sang gadis ingin menghentikan laju sang korban. Dia benar-benar merasa bersalah sekarang.

"Haruno."geram Sasuke lalu menatap tajam ke arah gadisnya.

Sekarang mereka berdua telah berada di dalam mobil Sasuke yang telah melaju ke suatu tempat.

"Kau sangat kekanak-kanakan."semprot sang gadis.

"Kau yang membuatku terlihat begitu menyedihkan Haruno."kata Sasuke tak mau kalah.

"Menyedihkan? Oh, ayolah. Aku tak pernah melakukannya. Kau saja yang terlalu TAK PERCAYA KEPADAKU."kata sang gadis kesal, sambil menekankan beberapa kata yang diucapkannya.

"Aku sangat percaya kepadamu Haruno. Tapi kau yang tak bisa menjaga kepercayaanku padamu."

"Sasuke hentikan, jika kau terus begini aku ingin kita mengakhiri semuanya."

 **Ckitttttt...**

"Apa? Kau bilang apa Haruno? Aku tak mendengarmu dengan jelas."kata Sasuke yang meninggikan nada bicaranya. Dia sekarang telah sepenuhnya menatap kearah sang gadis.

"Aku bilang PUTUS. Kau tak mendengarnya."kata sang gadis dengan wajah yang telah memerah karena marah.

"Aku akan menganggap ini tak pernah terjadi."kata Sasuke kembali tenang. Sekarang dia mulai melajukan mobilnya lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Mereka berdua telah tiba disebuah tempat. Mansion yang besar dengan lampu-lampu yang menyinari sekelilingnya dengan indah. Pagar mansion tersebut telah terbuka ketika mobil Sasuke berada di depannya. Keadaan di mansion ini sedang ramai sekarang. Puluhan mobil-mobil mewah telah berjejer dengan rapi, seperti berada disebuah show room mobil.

"Kita berada dimana?"tanya sang gadis bingung.

"Kau tidak melihat kita sedang berada di mana? Sebuah mansion besar yang sedang terlihat ramai. Kau tahu semua orang yang berada disini memiliki banyak uang tak sepertimu, jadi kau tak akan mengerti. Cepat keluar."

Sang gadis hanya bisa menghela nafas lalu mengikuti Sasuke di belakangnya. Dia sudah sangat kebal dengan semua kata-kata kasar yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke, jika bisa dibilang dia setara dengan WONDER WOMEN.

"Sasuke-kun."tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan seorang gadis yang sedang mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Dia sangatlah cantik dan berkelas dengan memakai gaun berwarna merah menyala dan berbagai aksesoris yang menambah keindahannya. Rambut merahnya ia biarkan tergerai. "Apa kabar? Lama tak bertemu denganmu."lanjutnya yang telah berada di depan Sasuke lalu mulai memeluknya dan pastinya mencium pipi kanan serta pipi kiri Sasuke.

"Baik."jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita ke sana dengan yang lainnya."ajak sang wanita tersebut sambil merangkul tangan Sasuke manja.

"Tunggu."kata Sasuke meminta waktu sebelum pergi dengannya. Sasuke mulai mendekat kearah gadisnya, lalu mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga gadisnya. "Kau tak boleh pergi kemana-mana apalagi macam-macam, ingat itu HARUNO SAKURA."kata Sasuke menekankan nama sang gadis lalu melangkah pergi semakin menjauh.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Angin malam mulai berhembus membuat helaian-helaian merah mudanya lagi-lagi berantakan karenanya. Kelap-kelip malam, sungguh sangat indah. Wajah-wajah bahagia terlihat disisi mansion ini, tepatnya disekitar kolam renang.

Kita kembali pada gadis yang bernama Sakura ini. Dia hanya mematung dan tetap diposisinya yang berdiri.

* * *

 **Sakura POV.**

* * *

Dasar.

Selalu saja seperti itu, menang sendiri.

Enak aja dia main perintah-perintah, demi rambut pantat ayamnya aku sangat kesal hari ini. Aku mulai menghela nafas untuk menenangkan diri. Ku lihat Sasuke yang telah berada disekitar teman-teman kayanya itu, para dokter-dokter muda yang sombong.

"Lebih baik aku mencari makanan."gumamku pelan. Aku mulai melangkah kearah makanan yang berjejer rapi disana, makanan mewah yang pastinya mahal.

Ku lihat sebuah makanan berbentuk bulat mengambil perhatianku sepenuhnya.

"Sepertinya ini enak."gumamku sembari cepat-cepat mengambil piring dan sendok penjepit.

OMG, tapi makanan ini susah sekali untuk diambil. Aku mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk mengambilnya—dan—

 **Pluk.**

Makanan itu tepat mendarat di mulut seseorang membuatnya tersedak sekarang.

 **Glek.**

Aku menelan air liurku dengan susah payah. Dengan gerakan lamban aku mulai menolehkan kepalaku untuk tak melihatnya, kembali bersikap biasa saja. Aku mulai menaruh piring tersebut di tempatnya dan langkah selanjutnya yang harus aku lakukan adalah KABUR.

Tapi, tak disangka-sangka pergelangan tanganku ditarik oleh seseorang.

MATILAH AKU.

Siapa saja, please help me.

Innerku berteriak tak karuan.

Aku mulai membalikkan badanku untuk melihatnya dan meminta maaf kepadanya. Benar-benar hari yang sangat menyebalkan. Padahal tujuan utamaku hanya untuk—lupakan.

Jreng... Jreng...

"KAMU."kata kami bersamaan setelah melihat satu sama lain.

 **End Sakura POV.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **AUTHOR : Lama kita tidak berjumpa #LambainTangan**

 **SAKURA : Apa-apaan itu -_- gaje banget.**

 **AUTHOR : Sakura-chan gak kangen sama author?**

 **SAKURA : No way.**

 **AUTHOR : Ya sudahlah.**

 **SAKURA : Tapi makasih author baik sekaligus jahat deh #NgeluarinAuraHitam**

 **AUTHOR : Makasih #GakPeka.** **Jika ada pertanyaan, pernyataan, kritik dan saran monggo di keluarkan. Jangan sampai anda memendamnya. REVIEW ya... Saya tunggu. Tapi jangan flame, kalau dikit-dikit boleh lah. Jangan sampai readers menjadi pembaca gelap*kedipkedip. Kalau gitu baca di tempat terang #Plaaaak. Ya udah Janee~ #SibukSEnyum+LambainTangan  
**

 **SAKURA : Author**

 **AUTHOR : Iya #Noleh *Glek... Uwaaa...**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **THANK YOU FOR READING EVERYONE. REVIEW REVIEW! THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE MOREDETERMINED I FEEL TO UPDATE!.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	2. Apa? Pacar Pura-pura? Kau Bercanda

**Don't Say No**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2  
**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Indonesian**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, Humor, dll.**

 **(Maaf jika tidak sesuai karena saya tidak terlalu bisa nentuin genre)  
**

 **Cast : Sakura H., Sasuke U., Shikamaru N., Gaara S., and other (Belum Muncul).  
**

 **.**

 **Semua karakter yang ada disini milik MK.**

 **Saya cuma minjem bentar.**

 **.**

 **WARNING : OOC, AU, CERITA ABAL, GAJE, NGEBOSENIN, TYPOS, DKK (Semoga aja ngak).**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hai, ketemu lagi sama author yang satu ini. Saya tekankan lagi bahwa di fic ini akan terjadi yang namanya SAKURA harem /PlokPlokPlok/ dan saya masih belum menentukan siapa nanti pasangan Sakura. Karena saya akan membuat fic ini seperti air, mengalir dengar sendirinya (?). TAPI JANGAN TERLALU BERHARAP PAIRNYA CANON, karena akan banyak pemeran character cowok tak terduga(BisaJadi). Dari pada author banyak bacot mending langsung aja ke ceritanya. Eits... tapi tunggu dulu karena saya akan membalas reviews para readers sekalian, makasih udah menyempatkan mereview ^.^ .  
**

 **KET: KALIMAT YG DI BOLD SERTA DIBERI TANDA KURUNG ADALAH BALASAN DARI SAYA**

 **cihuyy93 chapter 1:** Like ! **(Arigatou ^.^)**

 **Raisa570 chapter 1:** Author sukses bikin ane penasaran :3 **(Alhamdulillah*NiruGayaBangSopodiCartoonAditdanSopoJarwo*)** ok lanjutttt **(Sippp)** *semoga banyak adegan shikasakunya aminnn :3 whehehe **(Amin*ikutberdoajuga* #Plaaak)**

 **Pembaca Terang chapter 1:** Si author baliikk lagii yaayyy **(Alhamdulillah*NiruGayaBangSopodiCartoonAditdanSopoJarwo*)** Keren nii ceritanyaa **(Alhamdulillah*NiruGayaBangSopodiCartoonAditdanSopoJarwo* /NihOrangLamaLamaNgeselinJuga/)** LAnjut fic yang lain donggg yang shikasaku **(Sip (y) Fic aku yang pairingnya ShikaSaku udah ada yang lanjut kok :D)** okee ya thor? **(Oke)** Ganbatte ne~ **(Arigatou ne~)**

 **hanazono yuri chapter 1:** Lanjuuuuuuut... **(Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaa... /DasarNihAuthorGakMauKalah/)**

 **zeedezly clalucindtha** chapter 1: ya masih belum Jelas sii ceritanya, terlalu pendek... **(Hehehe gomen-gomen.)** Mungkin di chapter berikut nya udah bisa tau arah ceritanya **(Semoga saja.)**

 **Yosh, udah di balas semua reviewsnya sekarang waktunya...**

* * *

 **HAPPY READING ^_^ .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **SAKURA POV.**

* * *

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus lagi sedikit kencang. Membuat tengkukku sedikit kedinginan karena model baju yang kupakai. Ditambah lagi aku sedang di dalam situasi yang tak mengenakkan, yaitu telah membuat seseorang tersedak karenaku—e'hem—pastinya dengan tidak sengaja.

"KAMU."kata kami bersamaan setelah melihat satu sama lain.

Sang korban yang lebih tinggi dan juga berbeda jenis kelamin ini malah menyeretku ke tempat yang lebih sepi. Aku yang diperlakukan seperti ini hanya bisa pasrah dan diam, takuk-takut dia malah semakin marah dan menjadi brutal (?).

"Kau membuatku sial dalam sehari ini, kau tahu?"katanya marah, terlihat jelas dari ekspresinya. Membuatku hanya bisa menunduk menyesal.

"Gomennasai."kataku pelan.

"Dan... Hah, sudahlah."kata korban tersebut mulai meredakan emosi yang telah mencapai ubun-ubun kepalanya.

Hah, Sakura baka...baka...baka.

Kenapa dari tadi kau hanya terus menimbulkan masalah, apalagi dia PRIA YANG TADI TERKENA TENDANGAN KALENG OLEHMU. Karena itu aku terus berdoa agar dia tak melahapku hidup-hidup (?). Tapi tidak hanya dia saja yang merasakan hari ini begitu sial aku pun juga merasakannya.

"Kau harus membayar ini semua."

"Tunggu, apa maksudmu?"tanyaku super duper kaget. Reflek membuatku mendongakkan kepalaku dan menatapnya seakan tak terima.

Sial.

Setelah melakukannya aku malah merutuki kelakuan bodohku. Aku mulai lagi menundukkan kepala dan merendahkan nada bicaraku.

"Baiklah."kataku amat sangat pasrah karena kesalahan berada di pihakku sekarang. "Berapa yang ingin kau minta?"sekarang aku mulai membuka tasku. Pasti dia akan meminta ganti rugi yang sangat banyak. Seratus ribu kah? Mungkin kurang. Lima ratus ribukah? Hah, sepertinya masih kurang. Habislah sudah uangku.

"Bukan dengan uang, tapi kau harus berpura-pura menjadi kekasihku di depan orang tuaku."

"APA?"tanyaku kaget. Aku kembali mengangkat kepalaku dengan mata yang sudah membulat sempurna.

Aku hanya dapat melihatnya menyeringai dan itu sungguh menakutkan. Dia seakan memiliki sejuta kejahatan yang ingin dia lakukan dan yang akan menjadi korbannya adalah aku—iya aku. Apakah sekarang aku sedang tertidur dan ternyata semua kejadian ini HANYA MIMPI belaka. Aku mulai menepuk-nepuk pipiku agar aku terbangun dari tidur nyamanku di atas kasur tapi tak ada sesuatu yang terjadi alias nihil.

"Ta-tap-tapi..."kataku tergagap.

"Tak ada tapi-tapian, ini kartu namaku dan mana ponselmu."katanya menyerahkan sebuah kartu tanda pengenal yang tak kunjung ku ambil karena aku masih syok dengan keadaan ini. Masih SANGAT SYOK. "Ini."katanya sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya lalu menarik tanganku dan langsung menaruhnya di telapak tanganku dengan sedikit kasar. Dasar lelaki tak tahu sopan santun kepada seorang wanita sama seperti SASUKE UCHIHA itu. "Sekarang serahkan ponselmu."

"I-ini."kataku sedikit tak rela namun apa boleh buat akulah tersangka di sini.

Aku mulai membaca kartu namanya.

 **SHIKAMARU** ** **NARA**.**

"Ini, nomor ponselku. Simpan."katanya lalu memberikan ponselku kembali dan mengambil ponselnya di saku celananya. Sedangkan aku hanya terus diam dan diam, memperhatikan gerak-geriknya.

"Siapa namamu?"tanyanya.

"Sakura."jawabku cepat namun pelan.

"Aku akan menghubungimu besok dan ingat kau harus datang, jika tidak kau akan tahu akibatnya."ancamnya lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku hanya terdiam.

 **1 detik.**

 **2 detik.**

 **3 detik.**

"Tunggu."teriakku ingin protes setelah sadar akan perkataannya.

"Sakura."

 **Glek.**

Aku langsung menelan air liurku dengan susah payah. Seseorang ini tiba-tiba memegang bahuku.

 _Apa dia Sasuke?_ tanya innerku khawatir. Walau aku sangat hapal suara Sasuke tapi tetap saja aku merasa sangat kaget tadi dan pikiranku kacau berantakan. Faktor belum minum lagi, jadi aku kurang bisa konsentrasi. Lupakan.

Aku mulai menolehkan kepalaku ke belakang dengan gerakan lamban, bahkan selamban-lambannya seperti di acara sinetron.

Mata kami bertemu.

Dan seketika itu, aku ingin langsung bersujud syukur karena seseorang yang ada di hadapanku bukanlah Sasuke melainkan sepupuku. Tunggu mungkin bukan sepupu, seperti kerabat, ah, aku tidak tahu, yang jelas kami masih ada hubungan keluarga.

Dia.

Gaara Sabaku.

"Kenapa ekspresimu seperti itu?"tanyanya walau nada bicaranya terkesan angkuh, cuek—dingin pula.

"Ti-tidak."kataku menyangkal sembari menggelengkan kepalaku pelan.

"Sasuke?"

"Maksudmu?"tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Sudahlah, dia telah pergi dengan teman-temannya sekarang. Dan dia menyuruhku untuk mengantarmu pulang."

"Apa? Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?"tanyaku sedikit berteriak tak terima.

Dasar UKE SIALAN.

Dia selalu saja seenaknya sendiri.

Kenapa aku harus sayang kepadanya?

Kenapa aku harus cinta kepadanya?

Dan kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya?

Kenyataan itu memang begitu pahit, tak seperti kisah princess yang happily ever after.

"Sudahlah, ayo."kata Gaara sembari menyeretku pergi.

Tapi aku masih bingung, bagaimana dia bisa berada di sini? Kebetulankah atau... Ah, sudahlah, aku tak ingin menambah beban fikiran yang lebih berat dari pada badanku ini.

"Hei, bagaimana Hinata?"tanyaku sembari mengikutinya berjalan dari belakang. Tapi tiba-tiba saja dia berhenti membuatku berhasil menabrak punggungnya.

"Hei, jangan berhenti mendadak."protesku tak terima, sambil melangkah mundur.

"Jangan bahas dia lagi."ucapnya super dingin.

"I-iya."kataku pelan. Jika dia sudah seperti ini, membuatku sangat takut berada di sekitarnya. Membuat bulu kudupku berdiri karena merinding.

Ku lihat Gaara mulai berjalan lagi dan sekarang aku mulai melihat seorang wanita yang sedang berdiri di depan mobil Gaara. Aku mulai memincingkan mataku untuk terus fokus melihatnya, apalagi melihat wajahnya yang ditutupi helai-helai rambutnya.

"Hinata."ucapku pelan ketika kami telah tepat berada di depan gadis bersurai indigo ini.

"Sensei."katanya lirih sambil menerjang untuk memeluk Gaara. Ku lihat dia mulai terisak di pelukan Gaara sekarang.

Cinta Terlarang.

Itulah dua kata yang pas untuk mendeskripsikan mereka. Kenapa aku bilang cinta terlarang? Karena Hinata merupakan murid Gaara dan apabila seorang guru ketahuan berkencan dengan muridnya itu akan menjadi masalah yang fatal. Sudah beberapa kali mereka diberi peringatan oleh kepala sekolah sehingga membuat Gaara mengambil tindakan tegas untuk menjauhi Hinata. Tapi nyatanya, Gaara juga mencintai Hinata dan... Kalian bisa memikirkannya sendiri.

Tapi, tunggu.

Kenapa mereka semua bisa berkumpul di sini? Di tempat ini? Sebenarnya ini mansion siapa?

Hah, aku benar-benar bingung. Dan sekarang, aku harus menjadi obat nyamuk bakar. Benar-benar terbakar. Adengan mereka berdua sungguh membuatku—membuatku—lupakan.

"Hei... Kalian berdua, aku pamit pergi dulu."kataku setelah jengah menunggu mereka berdua yang sangat lama, lebih baik aku tidur sekarang. Tapi, baru saja aku ingin melangkah, pergelangan tanganku telah ditarik seseorang.

"Hinata, sudah ku bilang jangan dekati aku lagi. Sekarang aku telah memiliki seorang pacar."kata Gaara tegas sambil menarikku untuk mendekat.

"Ta-tapi, sensei. Aku tahu sensei juga mencintaiku."kata Hinata lirih, tangisnya telah keluar lagi sekarang.

"Mencintaimu yang benar saja, dari dulu aku hanya menganggapmu sebatas muridku."kata Gaara sembari menyeringai meremehkan.

"Tidaaaak... Aku tidak... Percaya."teriak Hinata, sekarang air matanya mengalir dengan sangat deras.

"Kau tidak percaya."tantang Gaara. Dan hal selanjutnya yang Gaara lakukan membuat mataku membulat sempurna.

Benarkah ini kenyataan?

Ini mimpikan?

Aku mulai memberontak atas perlakuannya. Tapi dia malah terus menahanku untuk tak bergerak sampai Hinata pergi menjauh meninggalkan aku dan Gaara sendirian.

 **Plaaaak...**

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"teriakku setelah berhasil melepaskan diri. Dan itu adalah suara tamparan yang kulayangkan di pipi Gaara, membuat pipinya semerah rambutnya dengan jejak tangan di sana.

"Aku minta maaf."katanya pelan, namun detik berikutnya dia malah memelukku kencang.

Oy, nafas-nafas, oy.

Aku kembali memberontak lagi kali ini, tapi tetap saja gagal.

"Hey, aku tak bisa bernafas."kataku sambil terus mencoba melepaskan pelukan mautnya. Ku rasakan pelukannya semakin melonggar sampai terlepas malah. Dia malah pergi meninggalkanku sendirian—menaiki mobil—dan wuuussh—dia benar-benar pergi.

Apa? Aku ditinggal sendirian? Dasar para lelaki merepotkan!

Kenapa juga aku harus terjebak di sekeliling mereka?

Aku mulai menghela nafas pasrah dan selanjutnya yang kulakukan adalah mengecek isi tasku—terus ke dompet—menuju uang.

Malam ini sudah tak ada bus dan itu artinya aku harus naik taxi dengan tarif yang lebih mahal.

"Aaa... Apa salahku God."gumamku frustasi.

.

.

.

* * *

Terik matahari, bunga bermekaran, air bercucuran. Dan sekarang aku sedang berada di halaman rumahku dengan memegang sebuah selang yang dialiri air, menyiram semua jenis tanaman yang berada di sini.

Terik matahari sangat panas hari ini, membuat kepalaku dipenuhi keringat apalagi bagian pelipisku. Dengan gerakan lamban aku menghapusnya menggunakan sebelah tanganku yang bebas.

"Cuaca hari ini begitu panas."gumamku tanpa sadar.

"Oy, Sakura."tiba-tiba ada seseorang memanggilku dari arah belakang, maklum aku sekarang sedang berada di halaman belakang rumahku—lebih tepatnya orang tuaku.

"Ternyata kau masih berani datang kemari."kataku angkuh sambil terus melakukan kegiatanku menyirami tanaman tanpa mau bersusah payah menoleh kepadanya.

"Ah, kau masih marah dengan kejadian semalam."

"Banget."

"Aku minta maaf Haruno-san, benar-benar minta maaf. Hanya saja jika tak terpaksa aku takkan melakukannya. Lagi pula ketika kita masih kecil aku sering sekali mencium jidat lebarmu itu."

Apa katanya jidat lebar?

Cih, dia selalu saja seenaknya terhadapku sama seperti si UKE itu. Kenapa mereka berdua selalu saja bergantian menyusahkanku. Jika bukan Sasuke ya Gaara, dan itu selalu terjadi seperti siklus yang tak pernah putus.

Tapi memang tak ku pungkiri. Dulu, ingat dulu, ketika aku dan Gaara masih kecil kami sangat akrab—benar-benar akrab. Mulai dari mandi berdua, bermain berdua, makan berdua, tidur berdua semuanya serba berdua. Bahkan aku dulu sampai mengatakan ingin menjadi istri Gaara. Tapi itu hanyalah masa lalu yang kelam, masa di mana seorang anak kecil tak berdosa dan masih polos tak tahu apa-apa. Dan itu merupakan masa yang sangat memalukan jika aku mengingatnya kembali. Apalagi semua masa kecilku dipenuhi dengan si rambut merah—Gaara.

"Kau ingin terus jadi anak kecil, HAH?"kataku tak terima sambil mengarahkan selang yang semula membasahi tanaman berubah membasahi tubuh Gaara.

"Hei Sakura hentikan, aku bisa basah kuyup. Hei...hei..."protes Gaara sembari terus menghindar dengan tangannya yang dijadikan tameng walau tak berpengaruh banyak.

"Syukurin, wek. Hahahaha."kataku sangat bahagia, puas dan senang. Hah, karena mengerjai Gaara merupakan kepuasan tersendiri untukku, apalagi tadi malam dia malah meninggalkanku sendirian jadi rasakan.

Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama, aku mulai menyiram lagi tanaman lalu mematikan air kerannya. Pekerjaanku sudah beres, bersih-bersih sudah kulakukan dan waktunya istirahat. Aku mulai berjalan ke dalam rumah—kamar—dengan diikuti Gaara.

"Mau kemana kau?"kataku risih saat dia malah mengikutiku.

"Curhat."katanya lalu mendahuluiku pergi ke kamar. Hah, bahkan rumahku—orang tuaku—sudah dianggap seperti rumahnya, bahkan dia bisa masuk dan pergi seenak jidatnya di sini.

"Apalagi?"tanyaku setelah sampai di dalam kamarku, tepatnya aku sudah duduk di atas kasur dengan memegang bantal.

"Hinata."katanya singkat. Sedangkan dia telah duduk di kursi yang terbuat dari kayu dekat meja belajarku.

"Ada apa dengannya?"tanyaku lagi. Pasti setiap kali dia curhat selalu aku yang mengeluarkan banyak kata-kata, sebenarnya dia yang curhat atau aku sih?

"Aku bingung harus seperti apa."

"Memangnya kamu bingung karena apa? Hah, yang jelas dong curhatnya."kataku mulai kesal.

 **Drrtttt... Drttt...**

Getar ponselku. Menandakan adanya sms.

 **Nanas.**

Lalu ku buka pesannya.

 _'Aku menunggumu di Coffe Late.'_

Singkat, padat dan jelas... Sangat singkat malah... Huh, dasar menyebalkan. Kenapa aku malah di kelilingi cowok-cowok aneh, bertambah pula.

"Gaara aku harus pergi."

"Kemana?"tanyanya.

"Aku ada janji dengan Ino, dia sekarang telah menungguku."kataku cepat. "Cepat keluar, aku ingin ganti baju."kataku sembari berdiri. Ku lihat Gaara mulai keluar dari kamarku dengan wajah yang sangat aneh, benar-benar aneh. "Baiklah, nanti malam kau boleh sepuasnya bercerita kepadaku."kataku akhirnya ketika melihat wajah anehnya itu. Yang jelas aku benar-benar tak tahan.

"Hn." hah, dia sungguh menyebalkan.

.

.

.

* * *

Sekarang aku telah berada di Coffe Late karena tempat ini cukup terkenal jadi aku langsung bisa tahu. Aku telah duduk di salah satu tempat—pojokan.

"Di mana dia."gumamku malas dengan kepalaku yang bertumpu salah satu tanganku.

"Aku di sini."katanya tiba-tiba sembari duduk di depanku.

"A... Rupanya kau sudah datang. Jadi apa rencananya?"kataku to the point.

"Rencananya kau hanya perlu menjadi kekasih palsuku, ingat palsu. Dan setelah itu, akan ku perkenalkan kau kepada ke dua orang tuaku. Ingat kau harus terlihat sangat buruk di depan mereka."jelasnya panjang dan lebar, menurutku.

"Apa? Buruk? Kau ingin merusak reputasiku, tidak."kataku tegas.

"Kau ingin benar-benar menikahiku atau jangan-jangan kau sudah menyukaiku dari pandangan pertama."katanya mencoba menggodaku walau nada bicaranya sangat datar.

"Mana mungkin, baiklah aku lakukan."kataku akhirnya. "Kalau bukan karena aku merasa bersalah dan juga ancaman darinya, mana mau aku melakukan hal itu, ogah."gumamku pelan.

"Apa katamu?"tanyanya sinis.

"Hahahaha, tidak. Jadi kapan kita akan menemui orang tuamu? Dan juga aku sangat penasaran kenapa kau harus berbuat seperti ini?"

"Sekarang. Dan jangan pernah bertanya mengenai urusan pribadiku. Di sini kita hanya sebagai patner menguntungkan."katanya dingin sembari berdiri.

"Menguntungkan apanya? Malah enak ke dianya."gumamku kesal, aku hanya terus duduk di tempat sedangkan dia telah melangkah pergi keluar. "Bahkan aku tak dibelikan minuman olehnya, hah."aku mulai beranjak pergi mengikutinya.

Tunggu? Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Hah, bisa-bisa aku dipanggang hidup-hidup olehnya jika ketahuan bersama lelaki lain. Jadi aku harus apa? Pikir Sakura, ayo pikir. Aku mulai mencoba berfikir keras akan solusi dari semuanya. Mencoba cara demi cara apa yang harus ku lakukan.

"Aha."kataku ketika telah mendapat ide, diikuti seringai lebarku.

.

.

.

* * *

Aku telah berada di mansion keluarga Nara yang sangat besar. Ternyata orang kaya memang berbeda sekali ya? Baru sadar? Ah, tidak.

Bahkan di sini ada banyak pintu, untungnya mereka semua tak tersesat, jika itu aku jangan ditanya lagi pastinya aku sudah tersesat dari tadi. Pelayannya juga sungguh banyak, mereka juga memakai baju serba hitam-putih. Padahalkan uangnya bisa ditabung dari pada seperti ini. Dasar orang kaya berlimpah harta.

"Hei, kita sudah sampai."katanya memperingatkanku. "Kau siap."dengan anggukan kecil aku menjawab. Kemudian ku lihat dia mulai memegang sang kenop pintu untuk membukanya lebar-lebar.

Di sana, hanya terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya tengah duduk tenang. Dia sedang meminum tehnya dengan anggunnya, sangat berwibawa bahkan kharismanya sungguh mengagumkan.

Aku mulai mengikuti Shikamaru untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Ini pacarmu? Salam kenal."katanya ramah sambil sedikit membungkukkan badan. Membuatku juga reflek membungkukkan badanku dan berkata "Iya."

"Langsung ke intinya saja."kata Shikamaru dingin tak ada hormat-hormatnya dengan ibunya sendiri. Aku mulai menyenggolkan lenganku ke badannya. Membuatnya menoleh kepadaku.

"Kau harus sopan kepada kaasanmu."bisikku pelan.

"Aku tak mau."tolak Shikamaru.

"Ah, sudah tak apa nak..."katanya memberi jeda membuatku langsung mengerti.

"Siuki baasan."kataku cepat.

"Ah, Siuki, nama yang bagus. Bagaimana dengan margamu?"tanyanya lagi sambil terus tersenyum.

"Hahahahaa... Kalau itu baasan tak perlu tahu."jawabku sembari tersenyum juga.

"Baiklah. Jadi sampai di mana hubungan kalian?"tanyanya lagi, sekarang raut wajahnya mulai serius.

"Sampai di mana ya, aku bingung. Yang jelas kami saling mencintai, benar kan Shika-kun?"kataku yang awalnya menatap sang ibu sekarang berbalik arah untuk menatap sang anak sambil tersenyum kaku dan berkata manja.

"Hn."hanya itu, dia benar-benar serius tidak sih. Hah, apa hanya aku saja di sini yang terlalu menjiwai peranku.

"Wah, makanan telah tiba."kataku dengan wajah berbinar-binar. Sekarang ada seorang maid yang menaruh cemilan di atas meja bersama dengan minumannya. Langsung saja ku teguk habis isinya. "Ah, segarnya. Dari tadi aku memang merasa sangat haus."kataku setelah meminumnya sampai tandas kemudian menaruh gelas tersebut di atas meja. Ku lihat ibu Shikamaru menatap tajam ke arahku, mungkin karena kelakuanku yang sangat tak sopan tapi itulah tugas yang harus aku lakukan dengan terpaksa. Ini sama saja seperti pelecehan namanya, bagaimana tidak, dia sudah menodai citra Sakura Haruno dengan melakukan hal memalukan seperti ini.

"Shikaku-kun."ucap kaasan Shikamaru. Ku lihat seorang lelaki paruh baya dengan wajah dan model rambut persis seperti Shikamaru melangkah mendekat lalu duduk di samping sang istri.

"Kau pacar Shikamaru ya?"tanyanya lalu tersenyum.

"Hai'.."kataku mengiyakan sembari menunduk hormat kepadanya.

"Kalian sudah lama ya? Maaf aku terlambat."

"Tidak jiisan, kami baru saja datang. Tak apa, tak usah dibawa ke hati. Hahahaha."kataku sok akrab sambil tertawa kecil dengan telapak tangan kananku yang menutupi mulutku.

"I-iya."kata ayah Shikamaru mulai sedikit cengo melihat kelakuanku.

"Hn, aku hanya akan menikahi wanita ini."ucap Shikamaru tiba-tiba dengan nada datar namun serius sembari merangkulku.

"Hehehehe."tawa kaku mulai menghiasi bibir mungilku. Tak tinggal diam dengan perlakuannya aku sesekali mencoba melepas rangkulan darinya dan menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Aku akan pergi sekarang. Selamat pagi."kata Shikamaru singkat lalu menyeretku pergi bersamanya.

.

.

.

* * *

Angin sepoi-sepoi mulai terlintas mengenai pipiku. Sekarang kami berdua telah berada di taman—duduk bersebelahan.

"Kau harus menyamar seperti itu?"tanyanya tiba-tiba. Yup, sekarang aku dalam mode penyamaran dengan menggunakan rambut palsu berwarna pirang serta mengubah warna mataku menjadi sebiru langit menggunakan sebuah lensa mata. Dan yang terakhir dandananku yang begitu norak dengan memakai lipstik berwarna merah. Cukup sudah penyamaranku.

"Harus, karena aku memiliki privasiku sendiri tak hanya menjadi pacar pura-puramu saja."kataku sedikit judes.

"Sebenarnya terserah, hanya lebih gampang untuk kita terlihat seperti kekasih sungguhan jika kau tak memalsukan identitas."

"Sudahlah."kataku sambil memalingkan muka ke arah lain, tapi sialnya...

 **Sasuke.**

Ku lihat Sasuke sedang berjalan kemari. Uwaaa, bisa gawat jika dia mengenaliku. Dengan gerakan cepat aku menggandeng tangan Shikamaru lalu menariknya untuk melangkah mengikutiku.

"Hei, kau kenapa sih?"tanyanya tak terima menerima perlakuan mendadak dariku. Lalu ku lihat Shika malah ingin menoleh ke belakang.

"Sudah, ikuti saja."kataku pelan sembari mencegah kepala Shika untuk tak menoleh ke belakang lalu aku mulai berjalan lebih cepat lagi.

"Syukurlah aku selamat."gumamku pelan.

"Memangnya ada apa sih? Ck, dasar merepotkan. Lepaskan."katanya dingin sambil menghentakkan tangannya yang ku pegang sedari tadi.

"Kasar sekali, lagi pula aku tak sudi memegang tanganmu jika itu TIDAK SANGAT TERPAKSA."kataku menekankan beberapa kata.

"Kau boleh pulang sekarang, aku akan..."namun Shikamaru mulai berhenti berbicara.

"Ada apa?"tanyaku penasaran sambil terus melihat sekelilingku.

"Ada yang mengikuti kita."bisik Shikamaru pelan. "Lebih baik sekarang kau ikut aku."lanjutnya sambil menarik pergelangan tanganku sampai kita berdua telah berada di dalam mobil Shikamaru. Saling berhadapan.

"Bagaimana jika semuanya terbongkar?"tanyaku panik.

"Tenanglah, dari pada kau memikirkan itu lebih baik kau memikirkan bagaimana jika kau menjadi seorang maling."

"Tunggu, maling?"tanyaku tak terima.

Tapi benar juga katanya, lagi pula aku sering sekali menonton drama-drama seperti ini jadi tak perlu khawatir. Bersikap tenang dan penuh ide licik. Aku mulai menyeringai sekarang.

"Aku paham."kataku sambil menjentikkan jari.

"Lagi pula aktingmu sangat bagus. Benar-benar meyakinkan."

"Ck, menyebalkan. Seharusnya kau memberi respon yang lebih untukku."kataku kesal ketika mengingatnya.

"Sudah, lebih baik kau turun dari sini dan cepat pergi. Jangan sampai mereka mengetahui keberadaanmu."usirnya. Apa-apaan dia ini. Sebenarnya dia yang butuh atau aku sih. Hah, hidup sebagai orang yang tertindas amat sangat menyedihkan. Dengan berat hati aku mulai turun dari mobilnya lalu melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum.

"Hati-hati."kataku sebelum mobil tersebut melaju meninggalkanku sendirian. Lalu aku mulai menghela nafas panjang. "Bertindaklah seperti biasa saja, seperti kau tak diikuti."gumamku pelan untuk meyakinkan diriku bahwa aku bisa melakukannya.

Aku mulai melangkah ke arah kamar mandi umum khusus wanita. Setelah berada di dalam aku mulai menoleh ke kanan dan kiri.

"Aman."

Lalu aku pergi ke salah satu bagian kamar mandi dan mengganti penampilanku dari bawah sampai atas. Setelah itu aku berjalan menuju kaca besar di kamar mandi sambil menghidupkan kran air untuk mencuci tanganku. Ku lihat wajahku dengan teliti.

"Beres."kataku lalu mematikan kran air tersebut.

Aku mulai melangkah ke luar kamar mandi. Berjalan tenang seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Aku mulai berfikir untuk selalu membawa baju ganti dan peralatan menyamarku lainnya dan itu sungguh merepotkan.

 **Drrrrttttt...drrrrtttt...**

Tiba-tiba ponselku bergetar, menandakan seseorang mengirim pesan singkatnya.

 **NANAS.**

Dia lagi, huh menyebalkan. Sekarang apalagi. Aku mulai membuka pesannya.

 _'Hati-hati, besok kau ikut denganku di acara keluarga. Aku akan menjemputmu di taman tadi.'_

Apa? Acara keluarga?

Dia ingin mempermalukanku di depan semua keluarga besarnya. Aaaaa, mukaku bisa tercoreng. Tidaaaak. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat bulu kudupku berdiri. Dasar Nanas sialan, kau akan tahu rasa nanti.

Aku mulai melangkah lagi, untungnya rumahku sedikit tak jauh dari sini. Jadi aku tak perlu naik kereta atau pun bus cukup berjalan kaki saja.

Ketika aku berjalan, tiba-tiba aku mengingat Sasuke yang kulihat tadi di taman. Kira-kira dia sedang apa di sana? Bahkan dia tak memberitahuku. Aku mulai penasaran dan kembali berbalik arah ke taman.

Aku mulai mencari batang hidungnya yang belum terlihat oleh mataku. Sambil mengendap-ngendap aku mencarinya, seperti seorang mata-mata atau agen rahasia lainnya. Tapi...

Punggungku malah menyentuh punggung seseorang. Dengan gerakan lamban aku mulai berbalik arah melihatnya, kebetulan dia juga melakukan hal yang sama sepertiku. Ketika mata kami saling bertemu kami mulai terlonjak kaget dan membalikkan badan lalu sedikit menjauh. Ku lihat dia, dari bawah sampai atas.

Lelaki...

Yang sedikit mencurigakan.

* * *

 **END SAKURA POV.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Jika ada pertanyaan, pernyataan, kritik dan saran monggo di keluarkan. Jangan sampai anda memendamnya. REVIEW ya... Saya tunggu. Tapi jangan flame, kalau dikit-dikit boleh lah. Jangan sampai readers menjadi pembaca gelap*kedipkedip. Kalau gitu baca di tempat terang #Plaaaak.**

 **Salam hangat,**

 **Din-din Hasan ^.^**

 **Janee~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **THANK YOU FOR READING EVERYONE. REVIEW REVIEW! THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE MOREDETERMINED I FEEL TO UPDATE!.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **^.^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	3. Heh! Benarkah Itu Masa Laluku?

**Don't Say No**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3  
**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Indonesian**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, Humor, dll.**

 **(Maaf jika tidak sesuai karena saya tidak terlalu bisa nentuin genre)  
**

 **Cast : Sakura H., Sasuke U., Shikamaru N., Gaara S., Hinata H., Sai., and other (Belum Muncul).  
**

 **.**

 **Semua karakter yang ada disini milik MK.**

 **Saya cuma minjem bentar.**

 **.**

 **WARNING : OOC, AU, CERITA ABAL, GAJE, NGEBOSENIN, TYPOS, DKK (Semoga aja ngak).**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hai, ketemu lagi sama author yang satu ini. Saya tekankan lagi bahwa di fic ini akan terjadi yang namanya SAKURA harem /PlokPlokPlok/ dan saya masih belum menentukan siapa nanti pasangan Sakura. Karena saya akan membuat fic ini seperti air, mengalir dengar sendirinya (?). TAPI JANGAN TERLALU BERHARAP PAIRNYA CANON, karena akan banyak pemeran character cowok tak terduga(BisaJadi). Dari pada author banyak bacot mending langsung aja ke ceritanya. Eits... tapi tunggu dulu karena saya akan membalas reviews para readers sekalian, makasih udah menyempatkan mereview ^.^ .  
**

 **KET: KALIMAT YG DI BOLD SERTA DIBERI TANDA KURUNG ADALAH BALASAN DARI SAYA**

 **Kuroko Hime chapter 2** : Fict nya kereeenn~ **(Arigatou ^_^)** Lanjutin yaa... **(Iya)** #hime p.s: salam kenal **(Salam kenal :D)**

 **hanazono yuri chapter 2** : Update lagi ya? **(Iya)**

 **Guest chapter 1** : Sasusaku, ya? Saya kira senpai Shikasaku lovers... **(Heh, aku ShikaSaku lovers kok. Kan belum tentu fic ini pairingnya apa)**

 **akasuna maria chapter 2** : lanjut kilaaat yya...kereeen crita'a **(Arigatou)**

 **cihuyy93 chapter 2** : Sakura sangat beruntung dikelilingi cowok' tampan. **(Hahaha... Iya)** Shika resek sekali, kok malah image buruk yang harus diperlihtkan saku. Apa maksudnya coba? Up up up **(Sip)**

 **Yosh, udah di balas semua reviewsnya sekarang waktunya...**

* * *

 **HAPPY READING ^_^ .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Angin...

Kembali lagi menerpa wajah seorang gadis. Gadis tersebut malah sedang memperhatikan seseorang di depannya dengan penuh curiga. Lelaki bersepatu hitam, celana hitam, kemeja hitam serta kacamata hitam yang bertengger pas di matanya.

* * *

 **Sakura POV.**

* * *

Tunggu, jangan-jangan dia suruhan kaasan Shikamaru. Aku mulai curiga, apalagi dengan pakaian yang sangat mencurigakan seperti yang biasa ku temui di sebuah drama. Pasti dia mata-mata, aku yakin 90% benar.

Aku mulai melihat dia membungkukkan badannya hormat.

"Sumimasen."katanya.

"Ah, iya."jawabku sembari membungkuk mengikutinya. Aku mulai menghela nafas dan menyiapkan mentalku untuk tetap berekspresi biasa-biasa saja seperti bukan akulah yang dia cari.

"Sai."katanya sembari tersenyum.

 **Senyum palsu.**

Itulah kalimat pertama yang ku fikirkan ketika melihat senyumnya, penuh kepalsuan.

"Sakura."kataku pelan memperkenalkan diri. "Tapi kenapa kau mengendap-endap seperti itu?"tanyaku mulai memastikankannya sambil mengernyitkan dahi.

"Ah... Eto... Aku sedang bertugas."katanya sembari menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal, tak lupa diikuti senyum palsunya itu. Walaupun dia sedang tersenyum palsu tapi ku pikir dia mengatakan kejujuran. Berarti benar dugaanku. Dia sedang bertugas memata-matai diriku dengan Shikamaru. Hah, bertambah merepotkan saja adegan pacar pura-puraan ini. Memang dari awal aku tak pernah menyetujuinya. Tapi yasudahlah, mungkin inilah takdirku. "Dan kau?"tanyanya balik.

"Aku sedang mencari pacarku yang ternyata sedang berada di sini juga."jawabku jujur, maklum aku sudah tak memiliki ide yang lain untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ah, selingkuh."katanya dengan polosnya. Membuat perempatan siku-siku mulai terlihat di jidat lebarku.

"Mana ada."kataku sedikit berteriak lalu pergi meninggalkannya.

Yang benar saja. Sasuke tak akan melakukannya. Aku mulai berjalan sambil mengutuk dirinya yang telah mengeluarkan kata-kata itu. Kata-kata laknat bagiku. Dengan mengembungkan pipi dan kaki yang sedikit dihentak-hentakkan ke tanah aku terus berjalan.

Namun...

Aku malah tak sengaja melihat siluet rambut pantat ayam Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha putra bungsu Fugaku Uchiha seorang pengusaha kaya raya.

Aku mulai mengendap-ngendap di sebuah pohon yang tak jauh darinya. Tapi aku malah hanya dapat melihat punggung sang Uchiha bungsu itu, tak lebih dan tak kurang.

"Sasuke-kun."kata seseorang tiba-tiba muncul sembari terus mendekat ke arah Sasuke.

Mendengarnya aku sontak menyembunyikan diriku sehingga aku tak sempat melihat wajah sang objek yang baru saja datang tersebut. Setelah keadaan dirasa aman aku mulai melihat lagi punggung Sasuke yang telah ditemani seseorang.

 **Merah.**

Itu kesan pertama ketika aku melihat rambut sang gadis.

 _Siapa dia?_ Tanya innerku penasaran.

Merah, merah, merah. Aku terus mengingatnya sepertinya dia...

"Hey."kata seseorang mengejutkanku sembari menepuk pundakku. "Kau sedang apa?"tanyanya polos sambil melihat sekeliling.

"Stttsss."kataku mencoba menghentikan tingkah bodoh seseorang ini.

Ketika dirasa suara dia sangat nyaring, aku mulai menariknya menjauh untuk pergi sebelum Sasuke menoleh dan menemukanku berada di sini.

.

.

.

* * *

"Maumu apa, HAH?"tanyaku kesal setelah kami menjauh dari tempat tadi. Sungguh, ingin apa dia sampai mengikutiku. Gara-gara dia aku tak bisa melihat siapa yang bersama Sasuke dan tentunya sedang apa mereka berada di sana BERDUAAN.

"Aku hanya penasaran."

"Bukankah kita tak mengenal dan baru kenal tadi, belum juga 15 menit...bla...bla..."aku mulai marah-marah, meluapkan semua kekesalanku padanya.

"Maafkan aku, aku hanya ingin..."

"Ingin apa?"tanyaku memotong perkataannya. Sungguh, jika sudah begini aku akan berubah menjadi pribadi yang tak sabaran.

"Memberitahumu bahwa kau belum mengancing semua kancing bajumu, dan itu errr sedikit..."

"Apa?"teriakku kaget lalu mulai melihat bagian dadaku yang ternyata terekspos dari tadi, dengan gerakan cepat aku mulai mengancingnya. "Dasar mesum."teriakku sambil menutupi bagian dada dengan tanganku.

"Harusnya..."

"Aku tahu, arigatou."kataku pelan sambil menunduk. Hah, aku mulai merasa bersalah padanya. Sebenarnya dia hanya ingin menolongku tapi aku sudah memarahinya.

"Sama-sama."balasnya sembari tersenyum yang pastinya palsu. Tak bisakah dia tidak usah tersenyum saja sekalian jika seperti itu. Lama-lama aku sedikit muak juga melihat senyumnya itu.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit pergi."

"Kau harus meneraktirku sebagai permintaan maafmu."

Heh? Apa dia bilang? Traktir? Aku tak salah dengarkan. "Memangnya aku punya banyak uang sehingga bisa meneraktir orang."gumamku pelan.

"Apa?"

"Ah, tidak. Baiklah."kataku akhirnya pasrah, toh aku telah habis-habisan memarahinya tadi. "Tapi tidak sekarang."lanjutku lagi.

"Baiklah, ini kartu identitasku. Kau bisa ke alamat ini jika kau ingin meneraktirku."katanya mulai menyerahkan sebuah kartu nama.

"Kenapa tidak nomor ponse..."aku mulai berhenti ketika melihatnya telah berlari pergi menjauh dariku. "Hah."aku mulai menghela nafas. "Jadi aku harus ke rumahnya... Dan itu sungguh merepotkan."kenapa juga kartu nama ini tak mencantumkan nomor ponselnya atau nomor siapa saja yang bisa dihubungi.

Benar-benar menyedihkan hidupku di kelilingi para cowok-cowok yang sukanya memerintah, bertambah pula. Oh, god. Hentikan populasi lelaki yang dekat denganku.

Aku mulai menghela nafas.

Mau tak mau, suka tak suka aku harus melakukannya.

Dan keep smile.

Aku mulai tersenyum walau sangat amat dipaksakan.

.

.

.

* * *

Sekarang aku telah berada di rumah tepatnya di kamarku. Menghempaskan tubuhku di kasur dengan posisi terlentang. Aku mulai mengatur nafasku lalu memejamkan mata.

Hening, inilah suasana yang kubutuhkan untuk merilekskan pikiran, hati serta jiwa dan ragaku. Mengubur dalam-dalam semua masalahku dan mulai melupakannya perlahan. Inilah alah satu caraku untuk tetap hidup normal. Normal dalam artian tetap bisa merasakan kebahagiaan, tertawa, dan tersenyum. Bukankah lebih baik seperti itu? Jika memikirkan semua masalah dan terus melihat ke belakang, kapan majunya? Menunggu seseorang menyeretmu untuk sadar bahwa kau harus melangkah kedepan? Sampai kapan? Mau menunggu sampai lumutan?

"Sudah selesai."

"Waaaa..."aku mulai terlonjak karena kaget. Sekarang posisiku telah berdiri dengan tangan yang menyentuh dada.

"Kau berlebihan."kata seseorang itu dengan ekspresi dingin lalu dia malah menidurkan tubuhnya di kasurku, bahkan dia tak ada ekspresi bersalah sedikit pun.

"Jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu. Kau muncul dari mana sih."amukku sembari duduk lalu menyandarkan tubuhku di kursi.

"Aku sedari tadi tidur di bawah sambil membaca beberapa novel percintaan milikmu. Dan buku apa ini 'Cara Mendapatkan Lelaki Yang Kita Sukai'"katanya dengan ekspresi datar sambil menunjukkan sebuah buku dengan sampul berwarna pink.

"Serahkan."aku mulai merampas buku tersebut dari dia yang mulai membacanya lagi.

"Hei."katanya tak terima.

"Jangan pernah mengotak-atik atau melihat-lihat barangku. Mengerti."kataku dengan wajah serius sembari menaruh buku tersebut kembali ke tempatnya yaitu rak di meja belajar.

"Apa aku juga harus membaca buku seperti itu tetapi dengan judul yang berbeda. Misalnya seperti 'Cara Membuat Seseorang Menjauh' atau 'Cara Move On'"kata Gaara pelan sembari memejamkan matanya.

Jika sudah seperti ini dia benar-benar rapuh. Hah, bisa-bisanya dia mencintai muridnya sendiri.

"Kau hanya perlu waktu. Toh, ketika dia lulus kalian bisa bebas pacaran."kataku mencoba membuat dia kembali bersemangat sembari mendudukkan lagi tubuhku di kursi kayu dekat meja belajar.

"Benar, tapi masalahnya pihak sekolah gigih sekali agar aku tak bersamanya."

"Mungkin kepala mereka terbentur sesuatu karena itu mereka melakukan hal tersebut. Lagi pula kenapa kau tak berhenti saja?"aku mulai kesal juga, maklum aku mudah terbawa suasana. Apalagi ini menyangkut sepupuku, salah kerabatku Gaara.

"Dan aku harus mengemis-ngemis belas kasihan orang tuaku? Tak sudi."

"Kau selalu seperti itu. Aku sedari dulu heran dengan hubungan antara kau dan orang tuamu. Kalian benar-benar keluarga tidak sih."semakin lama aku malah mulai marah-marah sendiri.

"..."

Tak ada respon, aku mulai memanggilnya.

"Gaara."

"..."

Tetap tak ada respon. Akhirnya aku mulai mendekatinya.

"Hah, dia malah tidur."kataku ketika melihat wajah damai Gaara serta dengkuran halus yang keluar dari mulutnya."Kau harusnya lebih menikmati hidupmu."lanjutku sembari menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Oyasumi."

.

.

.

* * *

Karena Gaara malah tidur di kasurku, jadi aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar. Awalnya aku hanya berbaring di sofa sembari menonton televisi tetapi tiba-tiba kaasanku malah menyuruhku untuk membeli bahan makanan di supermarket. Hah, memang aku tak diizinkan untuk istirahat seharian ini.

Aku mulai berjalan sembari sesekali menendang batu-batu kecil yang berada dihadapanku sambil sedikit menundukkan kepalaku dan sesekali memperhatikan jalanan yang sepi.

Namun, aku malah berpapasan dengan seorang gadis berkerudung merah—ah maksudku—bersurai indigo.

"Hinata."panggilku tanpa sadar, membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya yang telah berjarak kira-kira 1 meter denganku. Aku mulai melihat dia menoleh perlahan menghadapku.

"Kau."katanya sangat terkejut, bisa dilihat dari perubahan ekspresinya yang semula tenang menjadi membelalakkan mata lebar-lebar dengan mulut yang menganga.

"Kau masih ingat aku?"tanyaku sembari memperdekat jarak di antara kita.

"Ba-bagaimana aku bisa lupa. Ka-kau..."

Apa? Sekarang aku mulai melihat dia mengeluarkan air mata yang awalnya hanya satu tetes menjadi berpuluh-puluh tetes.

Dia menangis.

Oh, god. Aku membuat murid SMA menangis karenaku.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kau mulai tenang sekarang?"tanyaku memastikan sembari mengelus bahunya pelan.

Kami telah duduk di sebuah kursi depan supermarket, berhadapan. Segelas teh hangat dan juga segelas kopi hangat berada di atas meja untuk menemani kami. Megobrol berdua mungkin bisa membuat kami para wanita bisa saling mengerti satu sama lain.

"Ja-jadi Sakura-san bukan pacar sensei."katanya mulai berbicara yang sedari tadi hanya menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Iya."

"Ka-kalau begitu kenapa kalian berciuman di hadapanku?"

Aku yang awalnya ingin meminum kopi di hadapanku yang dirasa telah tak panas lagi alias hangat malah langsung menyemburkan semuanya seketika pertanyaan itu keluar.

"Uhuk...uhuk..."aku mulai terbatuk kecil.

"Sakura-san baik-baik saja?"tanyanya khawatir.

"Iya tak masalah. Mungkin Gaara hanya ingin menghidarimu dengan cara men uhuk."

"Jadi Gaara-sensei benar-benar mencintaiku?"sekarang matanya mulai berbinar-binar bahagia.

"Tidak tahu. Jangan terlalu berharap."kataku pura-pura tak mengetahuinya sambil kembali mencoba meminum kopiku yang sempat tertunda.

"Hah."kulihat dia mulai mendesah kecewa, sekarang raut wajahnya mulai sedih kembali.

"Sudahlah, mungkin...aw."kataku sedikit meringis ketika seseorang menarik paksa pergelangan tanganku untuk bisa membuatku berdiri.

"Kau sedang apa?"tanya pelaku tersebut dengan mata yang melotot.

"Sensei."sekarang Hinata mulai berdiri.

"Lepaskan. Ini sungguh sakit Gaara."kataku mencoba melepaskan genggamannya yang sangat erat.

"Lebih baik sekarang kau ikut denganku."Gaara mulai melangkah pergi sembari menarikku untuk pergi mengikutinya.

"Sensei."teriak Hinata ketika melihat kami pergi menjauh. Ku lihat setetes air mata mulai mengalir lagi membasahi pipinya.

.

.

.

* * *

"Maumu apa?"

"Harusnya aku yang mengatakan hal tersebut. Lepaskan."bentakku tak mau kalah. Aku mulai melotot ke arahnya yang sedang melototiku. "Jangan libatkan aku dalam masa..."

Grep...

Dia langsung mendekapku, memelukku dengan erat namun tak sampai membuatku sulit bernafas. Tiba-tiba ku lihat punggungnya mulai bergetar.

 _Gaara kau menangis?_ Reflek aku malah ingin melepas pelukannya dan melihat wajahnya.

"Tetap seperti ini, kumohon."

Setelah dia mengatakan hal tersebut aku mulai mematung, menunggunya selesai menumpahkan semuanya. Sungguh, aku tak suka melihatnya seperti ini, benar-benar tak suka. Aku mulai mengelus punggung dan juga kepalanya pelan, berharap dia tak akan terganggu dengan perlakuanku.

.

.

.

* * *

"Sudah baikan."kataku memulai pembicaraan. Sekarang kami berdua telah berada di taman dengan posisi duduk di salah satu kursi di sana. Awalnya kami hanya terus berjalan, tak ada satupun yang memulai pembicaraan. Sampai akhirnya kami malah tiba di taman ini.

"Lupakan."katanya dingin dengan tatapan lurus ke depan, tak menoleh sedikit pun ke arahku.

"Aku akan pergi."kataku mulai berdiri. Namun pergelangan tanganku malah dipegangnya.

"Aku ikut."

"Hah."aku mulai menghela nafas pasrah. "Baiklah."lanjutku.

Kami terus berjalan menuju suatu tempat yaitu supermarket. Melangkah beriringan dengan tangan Gaara yang terus menggenggam pergelangan tanganku. Walau aku ingin melepasnya dari tadi namun apa daya aku tak ingin lagi mengganggunya yang saat ini fikirannya telah melayang entah kemana.

Aku malah mengingat ketika aku dan dia masih kecil.

* * *

 **FlashBack On.**

* * *

"Gaara-chan tetap di sini, aku akan membelikan ice cream untukmu."kataku yang saat itu berumur 7 tahun.

Kami berdua sedang berada di taman. Dengan Gaara dan aku yang awalnya sedang bermain ayunan. Namun, Gaara malah merengek meminta dibelikan ice cream kepadaku dan aku langsung saja pergi meninggalkannya sendirian.

Namun, ketika aku kembali. Aku malah menemukan Gaara yang menangis dengan beberapa anak laki-laki seumuran dengan kami yang sedang mengganggunya.

"Kau monster berkepala merah."

"Dasar monster, lihat wajahnya sangat menyeramkan seperti itu."

"Kau setan atau apa sih? Matamu sangat menyeramkan."

Itulah kalimat-kalimat yang mereka lontarkan kepada Gaara.

Melihat hal tersebut aku langsung saja menghampiri mereka tanpa meminta bantuan orang dewasa. Melihat Gaara menangis seperti itu dan ucapan mereka yang keterlaluan membuatku sungguh sangat marah. Padahal mereka tak sebaik yang terlihat di bandingkan Gaara.

"Jangan ganggu dia. Dasar anak laki-laki tak berperasaan."teriakku kepada mereka.

"Dasar pink, kau mau apa hah?"tantang mereka kepadaku.

"Rasakan ini."aku langsung saja melempar ice cream yang ku beli barusan kepada mereka. "Hiak... Hiak..."

Ku lihat mereka malah berlari tunggang langgang menghidari lemparanku.

"Beres."kataku puas sembari membersihkan tanganku yang sedikit kotor. "Kau tak apa?"tanyaku pada Gaara.

"Sakura-chan, tetaplah bersamaku selamanya."kata Gaara lirih sembari memegang pergelangan tanganku.

"Hn. Aku akan bersamamu selamanya."kataku yang saat itu masih polos tak tahu apa-apa sembari menghapus air mata Gaara menggunakan ibu jariku.

"Benarkah?"tanya Gaara antusias.

"Benar. Aku akan menjaga Gaara-chan selamanya, bagaimana kalau kita menikah saja nanti?"kataku sambil sedikit menepuk-nepuk dadaku menggunakan salah satu tanganku yang bebas.

"Iya. Aku akan menikahi Sakura-chan."

Setelah itu kami memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah karena hari hampir malam. Langit yang sudah berubah menjadi orange dengan matahari yang semakin tenggelam meninggalkan bumi.

Kami berdua terus berjalan beriringan dengan Gaara yang terus saja memegang pergelangan tanganku.

"Maaf ice creamnya malah ku lemparkan kepada mereka."

"Tak apa. Yang penting kita tetap bisa selalu bersama."

* * *

 **FlashBack Off.**

* * *

 _Tunggu. Uwaaaa, kenapa aku harus mengingat hal seperti itu._ Innerku mulai berteriak tak karuan.

"Lepaskan."kataku sembari menghentakkan tangan agar genggamannya padaku terlepas.

"Ck, menyebalkan."kata Gaara super dingin.

"Hari mulai malam aku harus bergegas pergi ke supermarket."kataku lalu berlari kencang.

"Aneh."

Aku mulai menoleh ke arahanya karena mendengarnya berbicara namun tak jelas. Tapi yang kulihat setelah itu dia malah tersenyum sangat tulus.

Gaara tetaplah seperti itu.

Tersenyum dengan tulus dan jangan bersedih lagi.

Aku berjanji...

Aku akan tetap bersamamu, menemanimu.

Bukankah itu janjiku sejak kecil?

Janji yang bahkan hampir ku lupakan.

 **Sakura POV END**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hiak... Gaara-chan aku juga akan melindungimu. *Teriak* /Readers: Maunya -_-/ Heh, tapikan lumayan kalau Author juga bisa dapat Gaara-kun :* . Maju... Mundur... Maju... Mundur... Cantik... Cantik...**

 **Hehehehe...**

 **Sekarang Author lagi waras aja ya? /Readers: Orang waras kok modelnya kayak gitu/ Hey,... Para readers semua jangan ragukan kalau saya itu adalah orang yang waras...**

 **Readers: Bodo amat.**

 **Author: Jahat atuh T_T**

 **Readers: Biarin*langsungpadabubar***

 **Author: Tidak...*teriak* Jangan tinggalkan author sendiri. Nanti siapa yang mau review...**

 **Gomong-gomong masalah review, ada yang berkenan untuk melakukannya setelah membaca salah satu fic buatan saya ini? Jika ya, ketik REG (spasi) Din-din Hasan kirim ke*tit*... Loh...loh... Jaringannya kok putus sih *LangsungPundungDiTengahan***

 **Readers: Di tengahan thor?**

 **Author: Iya, udah bosen di pojokan jadi ganti tempat. :D**

 **Readers: Gedubraaaak... *padasweatdropsemua***

 **Ne...ne... Kembali lagi masalah review. Sebagai readers yang baik hati, tidak sombong, dan suka menabung tinggalkan jejak kalian ya?*nyeringai* /Readers: Hahahaha/ Loh... Kok pada ketawa? Gak serem ya seringaian author? Apa author harus nyewa Sasuke-kun, Gaara-kun, dll yang sekiranya nyeremin kalau disuruh menyeringai. Tapi, gak punya pulsa. Mama minta pulsa #Plaaak...**

 **Oh... Iya... Jika kalian mau kirim-kirim salam, kirim-kirim kado, kirim-kirim kesan dan pesan, kirim-kirim kritik, kirim-kirim saran langsung aja di kolom komentar. Wesss... Jangan pikir panjang langsung tekan saja tombolnya. Wisss... Mari...**

 **Hah, dari pada author kebanyakan, gak di baca juga sama readers. /Readers: Emang siapa juga yang mau baca beginian, gak penting banget/ *AuthorLangsungTerkapar***

 **Sampai di sini dulu ya.**

 **Ketemu di fic selanjutnya yooo...**

 **Salam hangat Din-din Hasan ^.^**

 **Jane~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Thank you for reading everyone. Review Review! The more Reviews I get the more determined I feel to update!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **^.^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	4. Kencan? Tapi kan-

**Don't Say No**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4  
**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Indonesian**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, Humor, dll.**

 **(Maaf jika tidak sesuai karena saya tidak terlalu bisa nentuin genre)  
**

 **Cast : Sakura H., Sasuke U., Shikamaru N., Gaara S., Hinata H., Sai., Ino Y., and other (Belum Muncul).  
**

 **.**

 **Semua karakter yang ada disini milik MK.**

 **Saya cuma minjem bentar.**

 **.**

 **WARNING : OOC, AU, CERITA ABAL, GAJE, NGEBOSENIN, TYPOS, DKK (Semoga aja ngak).**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hai, ketemu lagi sama author yang satu ini. Saya tekankan lagi bahwa di fic ini akan terjadi yang namanya SAKURA harem /PlokPlokPlok/ dan saya masih belum menentukan siapa nanti pasangan Sakura. Karena saya akan membuat fic ini seperti air, mengalir dengar sendirinya (?). TAPI JANGAN TERLALU BERHARAP PAIRNYA CANON, karena akan banyak pemeran character cowok tak terduga(BisaJadi). Dari pada author banyak bacot mending langsung aja ke ceritanya. Eits... tapi tunggu dulu karena saya akan membalas reviews para readers sekalian, makasih udah menyempatkan mereview ^.^ .  
**

 **KET: KALIMAT YG DI BOLD SERTA DIBERI TANDA KURUNG ADALAH BALASAN DARI SAYA**

 **akasuna maria chapter 3:** next yya... **(Iya)** mogga aja fic'a smpe tamat hehe **(Amin. Makasih sudah menyempatkan review)**

 **Kuroko Hime chapter 3:** Jadi sebenernya Gaara suka sama siapa? Hinata atau Sakura? Atau mungkin aku uhuk /abaikan/ **(Mungkin saja ak- uhuk #Plaaak)** Ditunggu lanjutannya Auth-san~ **(Iya :D. Makasih sudah menyempatkan review)**

 **nurr chapter 3:** Krena gak mau di sebut pebaca gelap jadi review deh **(Wah, arigatou*SambilPakeKacamataKarenaTerlaluTerang* #Plaaak)** Din-din san ceritanya bagussssssss cepet lanjut ya **(Arigatou :D)**

 **cihuyy93 chapter 3:** Senpai lucu hahaha **(Wah, akhirnya *SujudSyukur* #Plaaak)** penutupnya panjang **(Sudah kuduga)** dan dibaca kok. **(Untung masih ada yang mau baca*Terharu*)** Ceritanya kurang panjang, panjangin ya? **(E...*MikirLama*)** Up nya lebih cepat kalau bisa xixi **(:D)**

 **hanazono yuri chapter 3:** Lanjuuuuuut.. **(Iyaaaaaa..)**

 **Yosh, udah di balas semua reviewsnya sekarang waktunya...**

* * *

 **HAPPY READING ^_^ .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Matahari benar-benar telah meninggalkan langit sehingga membuatnya menjadi sangat gelap. Namun, di langit telah ada bulan yang menggantikannya. Walau bulan tak bisa menyinari bumi seterang matahari tapi tetap saja, keberadaannya di langit menjadi sangat indah dengan ditemani banyak bintang.

"Kaasan aku pulang."teriak seseorang menggelegar membuat rumah yang awalnya sepi lantas menjadi bising. Dia, Sakura Haruno mulai masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan membawa dua kresek plastik penuh berisi bahan makanan yang diperlukan kaasannya.

"Okaeri. Kau lama sekali Sakura."ucap kaasannya mengomeli dia ketika telah melihatnya berada di dapur dan menaruh kresek tersebut di meja.

* * *

 **Sakura POV**

* * *

Setelah acara pegang-pegangan tangan dengan Gaara yang sangat memalukan itu, aku langsung berlari ke supermarket untuk membeli semua bahan makanan yang disuruh kaasan. Untungnya aku mempunyai alasan untuk melarikan diri darinya.

Sebenarnya bukan gara-gara aku tak ingin berlama-lama dengannya. Hanya saja ketika aku mengingat masa-masa kecilku yang tadi sempat terlintas di kepalaku, membuatku sedikit illfeel dibuatnya. Bahkan aku ingin muntah-muntah seketika itu. Lupakan, itu bahkan terlalu berlebihan.

"Maafkan aku kaasan."kataku sambil membuka kulkas dan langsung mengambil botol yang berisi air dan meminumnya tanpa menyentuh bibir botol.

"Mana Gaara-kun? bukannya dia menyusulmu. Ku kira dia ingin menginap di sini."

"Tunggu-tunggu. Menginap? Memangnya dia akan tidur di mana?"tanyaku bertubi-tubi sedikit tak suka, masalahnya di rumah ini hanya ada dua kamar, yaitu kamarku dan juga kamar tousan kaasan. Lalu aku mulai duduk di kursi dekat meja makan setelah menaruh botol tersebut ke tempatnya dan menutup kulkas.

"Dia kan bisa tidur di kamarmu."kata kaasan sembari terus melakukan aktivitasnya yaitu memasak, tanpa menoleh sedikit pun kepadaku.

"Tunggu-tunggu, apa? Di kamarku. Tidak bisa, memangnya nanti aku akan tidur di mana kaasan?"ucapku protes.

"Kau bukankah bisa tidur di sofa Sakura."

"Ck, kaasan, kaasan. Seharusnya Gaara yang tidur di sofa, aku ini perempuan kaasan."

"Aku bahkan bingung mempunyai anak perempuan atau laki-laki."

Setelah mendengar perkataan kaasan barusan, perempatan siku-siku mulai muncul di jidat lebarku. Bingung memiliki anak laki-laki atau perempuan? Oh, ayolah aku ini perempuan, tunggu-tunggu sepertinya aku lebih pantas dibilang laki-laki. Tapi, jenis kelaminku perempuan dan aku seratus persen mencintai seorang laki-laki. Ah, tidak. Bahkan kepribadianku mirip laki-laki dan aku tak suka jika disamakan dengan perempuan-perempuan yang lemah itu.

Tunggu? Bahkan aku sendiri memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengan kaasan. Oh, malangnya nasibku. Aku mulai menghela nafas pelan.

"Baiklah, aku mengalah. Karena dari dulu Gaara memang terlihat lebih lemah dariku jadi tak apa-apalah."

 **Grep...**

Tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang memegang bahuku. Dengan gerakan lamban aku mulai menoleh sembari menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Bahkan perasaanku saat ini sungguh tidak enak.

"Gaara, kau kembali."kataku sembari tersenyum sangat kaku.

"Iya, apa yang kau katakan tadi? Lemah?"nada dingin serta ekspresi tajam yang keluar dari mulut dan wajah Gaara.

"Hahahaha, bukan apa-apa. Kaasan tolong aku."

"Itu salahmu sendiri."kata kaasan tenang.

Dasar, kaasan memang selalu seperti itu. Lebih menyayangi Gaara daripada aku. Uwaaa... Siapa saja tolong aku sekarang.

Aku mulai menurunkan tangan Gaara dari bahuku pelan lalu...

"Kabur."teriakku sembari berlari untuk bisa menghindar darinya.

"Awas kau jangan pergi."

Kami berduapun akhirnya malah berlarian mengelilingi meja.

"Kalian tetap saja seperti anak kecil."kata kaasan menimpali kelakuan kami. Namun tak ada satupun dari kami yang merespon perkataan kaasan karena aku sibuk menghindari kejaran Gaara dan Gaara sibuk mengejarku. "Dan satu lagi kalian sangat cocok, kalian harus menikah. Kaasan akan merestuinya."

"APA?"seketika itu aku langsung berhenti berlari lalu berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

"Kau memang sangat lebay."kata Gaara sembari menutup telinganya.

"A-aku tak pernah cocok dengan Gaara kaasan. Apalagi kami selalu bertengkar. Dari mana kecocokan kami? Di lihat dari sisi manapun kami tidak ada cocok-cocoknya."kataku panjang lebar.

 **Pletak...**

"Aw."ringisku ketika mendapat hadiah jitakan dari Gaara yang telah berada di sampingku. Sejak kapan?.

"Bukankah waktu kecil kau yang terus menawariku untuk menikah denganmu."

"Mana ada."sergahku tak terima. "Aku tak pernah ingat."lanjutku lagi mengelak, lagi pula aku tak sudi mengakuinya. Tidakkkk, itu adalah masa-masa kelam yang bahkan aku sendiri tak sadar telah mengatakannya.

"Dasar."dengus Gaara.

"Atau jangan-jangan sekarang kau mulai menyukaiku ya?"godaku tanpa sadar, habis dari tadi selalu saja aku yang digoda sekali-sekalikan tak apa menggoda.

"Mana ada, kau sedang bermimpi hah?"respon Gaara yang menurutku terlalu berlebihan. Iya aku tahu hal tersebut, tapi tetap saja jangan seperti itu mengatakannya. Dia sungguh menjengkelkan.

"Ck, iya aku tahu. Lagi pula aku punya Sasuke-kun. Wekk..."kataku sembari menjulurkan lidah mengejeknya lalu berlalu pergi ke kamar meninggalkan kaasan dan Gaara di sana.

.

.

.

* * *

Aku telah berbaring di kasur dengan posisi terlentang.

 **Sasuke.**

Satu kata itu membuatku ingat kejadian tadi ketika aku menemukannya di taman kota bersama seorang wanita. Apalagi wanita itu... Aku seperti pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat, tapi aku malah lupa.

"Hah."kataku kesal sembari mengacak-ngacak rambutku.

Aku bahkan tak ingat. Sakura... Coba ingat lagi.

Aku mulai berusaha mengingatnya, terus dan terus. Tapi hasilnya tetap nihil.

Aku mengambil ponselku yang masih berada di dalam tas yang ku bawa tadi pagi. Tak ada pesan atau pun panggilan darinya.

Bahkan dia tak mencoba menghubungiku, biasanya dia selalu menelpon atau sekedar mengirim pesan untukku jika dia pergi dengan temannya apalagi seorang perempuan, dia bilang agar aku tak berburuk sangka kepadanya. Tapi sekarang? Dasar Uke pantat ayam, awas saja aku akan membalasmu.

Tiba-tiba saja ponselku berdering ketika aku ingin menaruhnya di atas meja belajarku.

 **NANAS.**

Kenapa selalu dia. Aku mulai menghela nafas lalu memencet tombol hijau.

"Iya?"kataku mengawali pembicaraan.

"Kita kencan sekarang."

"Tung-tung..."

"Aku tunggu di taman tadi."

"Ta-tap..."

 **Tut... Tut... Tut...**

Uwa... Dasar nanas menyebalkan, bahkan dia tak membiarkanku bicara. Tapi yasudahlah, aku harus bergegas takutnya dia akan berubah menjadi monster dan mengamuk nantinya(?).

Aku mulai mengambil semua peralatan menyamarku serta baju ganti dan langsung menaruhnya di dalam tas selempanganku. Aa, aku hampir lupa membawa sebuah benda canggih—ponsel. Setelah semuanya dirasa lengkap aku mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamar.

Tunggu...

Tiba-tiba aku mengingat sesuatu. Nantinya aku harus beralasan apa kepada kaasan dan Gaara. Aku mulai berfikir keras untuk memikirkannya, mulai dari mengingat adengan dari drama-drama yang ku tonton bahkan mengingat beberapa novel yang sudah ku baca.

"Ah, aku tahu."gumamku pelan ketika telah mendapatkan ide cemerlang. Ternyata ada gunanya menonton dan membaca yang begituan. Langsung saja aku mengambil ponselku di dalam tas lalu menelpon seseorang.

"Moshi moshi."kataku ketika telah tersambung.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku akan menginap di rumahmu. Tunggu aku."

"Baiklah."

"Arigatou, kau memang temanku yang sangat baik."

 **Tut... Tut... Tut...**

Dasar, dia malah mematikan sambungan teleponku. Tapi tak apa-apa, yang jelas aku sudah memiliki alasan yang kuat.

Aku mulai menuju dapur, ternyata di sana masih ada kaasan dan juga Gaara yang mengobrol entah tentang apa.

"Kaasan aku akan menginap di rumah Ino."

"Tung..."

"Aku pergi."kataku langsung bergegas keluar rumah takut-takut kaasan tak memperbolehkanku.

.

.

.

* * *

Berjalan menuju taman kota. Yup, taman dekat rumahku itu merupakan taman kota Tokyo yang selama ini selalu ku kunjungi bersama para lelaki yang selalu seenaknya itu kepadaku.

Setelah sampai di taman, aku langsung melangkah pergi ke kamar mandi umum. Walaupun sudah malam tapi taman ini tetap saja ramai di kunjungi para pemuda dan pemudi yang ingin berpacaran atau sekedar keluar dengan keluarga yang ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama. Maklum, namanya juga taman kota.

Setelah ku rasa penampilanku sudah pas dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki aku mulai melangkah keluar kamar mandi.

"Kau sudah siap."kata seseorang tiba-tiba. Membuatku terjungkal ke belakang karena kaget.

"Kau membuatku kaget. Astaga."kataku kesal, dia hanya berekspresi tenang dengan tubuhnya yang disandarkan ke tembok dan kedua tangannya yang disilangkan di depan dada.

"Kita akan kencan kemana?"

"Mana aku tahu, bukankah kau yang mengajakku."kataku sambil mendengus sebal.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin membelikanmu sesuatu. Ikuti aku."katanya mulai berjalan mendahuluiku.

"Kita sedang diikuti ya?"tanyaku setelah mensejajarkan langkahku dengannya. Tapi aku tak berniat untuk mengecek sekelilingku takut-takut orang yang mengikuti kami malah curiga bahwa kami telah mengetahui hal tersebut.

"Sudahlah, bertindak seperti kita tak sedang diikuti dan ingat kau harus berpura-pura bahagia."

"Iya...iya. Dasar cerewet."

.

.

.

* * *

"Kau ingin beli yang mana?"tanya Shikamaru kepadaku.

Kami telah sampai ke tempat tujuan, di sebuah toko perhiasan. Aku juga bingung untuk apa dia sampai ingin membelikanku salah satu dari barang mahal itu. Bahkan, kita berdua hanya sedang bermain sandiwara-sandiwaraan.

"Pilih."katanya lagi sedikit menyentak karena aku tak meresponnya.

"Kau saja yang pilih."kataku dengan nada yang cuek.

"Ck, merepotkan. Saya ingin lihat yang ini."tunjuknya pada salah satu cincin.

"Baik pak."kata sang petugas perempuan dengan warna rambut pirang menaruh cincin tersebut di atas kaca penghalang.

"Eh. Mau apa?"tanyaku tak terima sembari melotot. Tapi tetap saja tak ada jawaban, dia malah terus menarik tangan kiriku dan menaruh cincin tersebut di jari manisku.

"Cocok."katanya puas.

"Aku tak mau."sergahku lalu melepaskannya. "Aku tak suka dengan hal seperti ini, jika tak ada lagi aku akan pulang."lanjutku sembari melangkah pergi, tapi tak sempat lebih jauh lagi darinya karena dengan cekatan dia langsung menarik pergelangan tanganku.

Sebenarnya sebagai seorang wanita aku suka sekali dengan barang-barang tersebut. Tapi, aku tahu diri. Tak mungkin aku mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan atau sambil menyelam minum air.

"Oh, ayolah. Ini hanya..."

"Karena ini hanya... Aku tak mau."

"Kau ingin apa? Kalung?"

"Tidak."kataku sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku.

"Gelang?"

"Tidak."

"Anting?."

"Tidak."

"Jadi?"

.

.

.

* * *

 **Pletak...**

"Aw."ringisku ketika dia tiba-tiba menjitak kepalaku lalu aku mulaai mengelus-elusnya. Hah, bahkan kepalaku sepertinya sudah menjadi bahan jitakan. Enak saja mereka menjitak kepalaku seenak udel mereka, begini-begini kepalaku juga berharga.

"Dasar."dengusnya.

Kami berdua sedang berjalan-jalan sambil menikmati indahnya bunga sakura, kelap-kelip lampu, pasangan yang berlalu lalang, toko-toko dan lain-lain. Sungguh, ini keadaan yang lebih baik daripada di toko perhiasan tadi. Bahkan sampai sekarang wajah Shikamaru masih terlihat kesal karenaku.

Angin mulai tertiup, walau tak kencang tetap saja membuatku sangat kedinginan, apalagi dengan cuaca yang sudah dingin ditambah angin bertiup bisa-bisa aku membeku di tempat ini sekarang.

"Dingin."kataku sembari mengeratkan jaket tebal yang menyelemuti badanku.

"Jadi? Kita hanya berjalan-jalan."

"Yup, begitulah."

Namun, ketika aku mulai melihat sekelilingku aku malah menemukan rambut pantat ayam Sasuke. Tapi dia tak sendirian malah bersama wanita merah yang kemarin ku lihat bersamanya di taman. Mereka sedang menuju sebuah kedai makanan. Mereka sedang apa? Tanya innerku curiga.

"Ayo."tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menggenggam tangan Shikamaru lalu menariknya untuk mengikutiku.

"Hei."protesnya namun tetap saja dia pasrah menerima perlakuanku.

Tiba di depan pintu kedai, aku mulai menghela nafas lalu meyakinkan diriku bahwa dia tak akan mengenaliku dengan penampilan seperti ini.

"Kau ingin makan?"tanya Shikamaru.

"Iya."jawabku mantap lalu melangkah kedalam.

Aku mencari tempat duduk pas di belakang mereka, bahkan aku dapat melihat punggung Sasuke dan wajah gadis merah tersebut. Sekarang aku bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, oh god bahkan dia lebih cantik dariku. Uwaaa... Pantas saja Sasuke mendekatinya.

Aku mulai mencabik-cabik makanan yang sudah ku pesan lalu memakannya dengan brutal. Melampiaskan semua kekesalanku kepada makanan ini. Shikamaru malah terus memperhatikan tingkah lakuku.

"Ada apa?"tanyaku mulai risih.

"Kau sangat lapar, sampai-sampai makanmu seperti itu? Atau kau sangat rakus?"setelah mengatakannya Shikamaru malah tertawa kecil.

"Ck, memangnya kenapa? Tak boleh?"kataku tak terima.

Aku benar-benar sangat kesal sekarang. Apalagi ketika aku melihat gadis merah tersebut tertawa atau pun tersenyum, membuatku semakin brutal melampiaskannya kepada makanan yang malang ini. Sangat berguna bukan? Dari pada aku memarahi orang yang tak bersalah.

"Terserah, hanya saja..."katanya sembari mendekatkan tangannya yang telah memegang tissu ke wajahku.

Melihat hal tersebut membuat atensiku berpaling kepada Shikamaru, lalu aku terus memperhatikan tangannya. Yang benar saja, apa yang dia ingin lakukan? Membuatku menjadi curiga terhadapnya atau jangan-jangan dia menyukaiku. Mana mungkin dengan sikap Shika yang seperti itu kepadaku—hahahaha—lagi pula ini hanya sandiwara dan aku telah memiliki Uke pantat ayam itu sebagai kekasihku.

Tak terasa tangannya hampir sampai menyentuh bibirku, dengan gerakan cepat aku menghindarinya, lalu mengambil tissu tersebut dari tangannya.

"Romantis."tiba-tiba saja dia mengatakan hal tersebut sembari melototiku. Dengan gerakan reflek aku menaruh tissu tersebut kembali ke tangannya dan memajukan wajahku sedikit agar bisa diraihnya dengan mudah lalu mulai tersenyum.

Ah, aku lupa. Kita bahkan harus terlihat sangat romantis karena sedang diikuti. Bisa gawat jika semuanya terbongkar dan yang akan celaka pastinya aku. Aku terus saja tersenyum sembari menunggu tangan Shikamaru mendekat lagi ke arahku.

"Tak jadi."katanya lalu menurunkan kembali salah satu tangannya tersebut dan kembali tertawa kecil mengejekku.

"Dasar."dengusku lalu melanjutkan makanku.

"Kau ke sini bukan ingin makan kan?"tanya Shika tiba-tiba.

"Uhuk...uhuk...uhuk..."membuatku langsung terbatuk seketika mendengar perkataannya. Ku lihat dia mulai menyodorkan air kepadaku yang langsung ku terima dengan senang hati dan meminumnya.

"Dasar."

 **Pletak...**

"Aw."ringisku ketika mendapat hadiah jitakan darinya lagi dan lagi. "Hehehehe, gomennasai."kataku sembari tersenyum kaku. Ku lihat dia malah memalingkan wajahnya menatap jendela.

"Dia pacarmu kan?"

"Siapa?"tanyaku cepat, untung saja aku tak cepat-cepat memakan lagi makananku kalau tidak aku akan kembali tersedak karena pertanyaan Shikamaru barusan.

"Itu di belakang."ucapnya pelan.

"Ba.."

"Bukankah dulu dia yang memukul pipiku, tentu saja aku ingat."katanya memotong ucapanku lalu seketika berbalik arah menatapku dengan sangat tajam.

Oh, god tolonglah aku.

"Gomennasai, dia hanya..."

"Kau bahkan tak ingin melabrak mereka berdua."

Lagi-lagi dia memotong pembicaraanku dan itu membuatku sedikit kesal. Namun ketika ucapannya selesai aku malah menundukkan wajahku dalam, memikirkan ucapannya.

Melabrak ya?

Hah, mana bisa ku lakukan. Bukannya aku yang melabrak mereka malah si Uke pantat ayam itu yang akan memarahiku dengan berjuta pertanyaan.

Tapi aku sangat ingin melakukannya, mendapat kejelasan darinya. Bahkan kalau perlu aku ingin menampar si Uke itu lalu menyiraminya dengan minuman.

 **Pluk...pluk...pluk...**

"Sudahlah, jangan terus bersedih."kata Shikamaru sembari menepuk-nepuk kepalaku.

"Hei, bukannya membuat seseorang merasa lebih baik kau malah memperparahnya."kataku kesal dengan perlakuannya ini lalu menjauhkan tangannya di kepalaku. Bukannya kenapa? Tepukannya itu loh, membuat kepalaku sedikit sakit.

"Benarkah?"

Aku mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku berkali-kali pasalnya aku tak percaya dengan apa yang ku lihat saat ini.

Dia...

Shikamaru...

Tersenyum di depanku dengan tulus.

* * *

 **Sakura POV END**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Huah... Akhirnya chap ini berakhir dengan gajenya. Hehehe... Siapa dulu... Author pembuat fic gaje. /Readers: Gaje kok bangga-_-/Biarin... Wek... Dari pada gak punya gelar... \ _ /. /Readers: Mending gak punya/.**

 **Yare...yare... Sudahlah, mending ganti topik pembicaraan aja. Gimana?**

 **Krik...krik...krik...**

 **Yosh... *SemangatAlaNaruto* artinya kalian setuju. Hahahahahaaha. *MenaruhKeduaTanganDiPinggangSambilTertawa*.**

 **Oh iya. Maaf jika di sini saya membuat karakter Sasuke yang posesif (KarenaSayaPengenCobaSekaliKaliMenciptakanKarakterSepertiItu). Di sini juga tidak ada unsur menjelek-jelekkan pair yang sudah canon atau apalah... apalah ya... ^.^. Jadi Gomennasai jika ada yang tidak terima. Karena author sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menciptakan fic ini dengan segala kegajeannya.**

 **Apakah kalian para readers masih berkenan mereview fic ini? Setelah membaca budayakan Review ya... Ya...ya... *PuppyEyes***

 **Jika ingin memberi kado, merberi salam, memberi kesan dan pesan, memberi kritik, memberi saran atau pun memberi doa silahkan saja... Saya terima semuanya... Jadi silahkan ke kolom komentar ya... Saya tunggu.**

 **Flame? Bolehlah tapi tolong dengan bahasa yang halus sehalus-halusnya ya seperti mahluk halus #Plaaaak. /Readers: Namanya bukan flame itu author:3/ Ya... Kalau begitu memang bukan :D.**

 **Gedubraaaak...**

 **Dan jangan lupa readers sekalian jangan jadi pembaca gelap sekali-kali jadi pembaca terang... Biar... silau... /Readers: Apa hubungannya?/ Gak ada...**

 **Gedubraaaak...**

 **Sekian dulu deh dari author. Jangan banyak-banyak ah nanti kalian malah muntah-muntah(?).**

 **Salam hangat Din-din Hasan ^.^**

 **Jaa~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Thank you for reading everyone. Review Review! The more Reviews I get the more determined I feel to update!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **^.^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	5. Sungguh Hari yang Sial

Tok...

"Aw, apa yang kau lakukan."ringis seseorang kesakitan karena baru saja kepalanya dipukul menggunakan sebuah sendok.

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat?"

"Tidak ada."

"Benarkah?"

"Sungguh tidak ada."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Don't Say No**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5  
**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Indonesian**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, Humor, dll.**

 **(Maaf jika tidak sesuai karena saya tidak terlalu bisa nentuin genre)  
**

 **Cast : Sakura H., Sasuke U., Shikamaru N., Gaara S., Hinata H., Sai., Ino Y., and other (Belum Muncul).  
**

 **.**

 **Semua karakter yang ada di sini milik MK.**

 **Saya cuma minjem bentar.**

 **Tapi**

 **Cerita punya saya.**

 **.**

 **WARNING : OOC, AU, CERITA ABAL, GAJE, NGEBOSENIN, TYPOS, DKK (Semoga aja ngak).**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hai, ketemu lagi sama author yang satu ini. Saya tekankan lagi bahwa di fic ini akan terjadi yang namanya SAKURA harem /PlokPlokPlok/ dan saya masih belum menentukan siapa nanti pasangan Sakura. Karena saya akan membuat fic ini seperti air, mengalir dengar sendirinya (?). TAPI JANGAN TERLALU BERHARAP PAIRNYA CANON, karena akan banyak pemeran character cowok tak terduga(BisaJadi). Dari pada author banyak bacot mending langsung aja ke ceritanya. Eits... tapi tunggu dulu karena saya akan membalas reviews para readers sekalian, makasih udah menyempatkan mereview ^.^ .  
**

 **KET: KALIMAT YG DI BOLD SERTA DIBERI TANDA KURUNG ADALAH BALASAN DARI SAYA**

 **Seiyura Uchiha chapter 4 :** Uwaaaa! Entah kenapa adegan ShikaSakunya sweet banget... Greget... **(Benarkah? Hahahaha... berarti aku berhasil. Gak sia-sia *TibaTibaNangis* :'( )** Next senpai! **(Iya, arigatou udah menyempatkan review)**

 **Kuroko Hime chapter 4 :** Akhirnya di update juga nih cerita *terhura/?* . **(Iya, akhirnya. *IkutTerhura*)** Ceritanya keren tapi masih ada sedikit-sedikit typo. **(Hehehe makasih. *GarukGarukKepalaYgGakGatal)** Misalnya di kalimat pertama "Matahari benar-benar telah meninggalkan langitnya sehingga membuatnya menjadi sangat gelap." Itu kurang enak dibaca, harusnya yang bagian "langitnya" diubah jadi "langit" aja. Terus "Walau bulan tak bisa menyinari bumi bahkan sinarnya merupakan sinar matahari karena pantulan tapi tetap saja..." itu agak bingung bacanya. Menurut aku sih bisa diganti jadi gini "Walau bulan tidak bisa menyinari bumi seterang matahari tapi tetap saja..." biar lebih simpel. **(Arigatou, sarannya sangat membantu saya. Jangan sungkan-sungkan kasih saran lagi ya :D)** Eh udah deh kayaknya segitu aja /takut kepanjangan/plakk/ Oke~ Keep writing ya **(Hm... *Ngangguk)**

 **hanazono yuri chapter 4 :** Lannjuut (Iyaaa)

 **echaNM chapter 4 :** Rumit jga sihh hdupnya sakura hehehe, iyahhh penasarn siapa yg nntnya bkal jdi sma si sakuraaa **(Kalau begitu ikuti terus ceritanya sampai tamat :D)**

 **Guest chapter 4 :** Lanjut **(Iya)**

 **Richan chapter 4 :** Sasuke nya selingkuh yah? **(Hmmm... kasih tahu ngak ya :D)**

 **cihuyy93 chapter 4 :** Sasuke selingkuh beneran? **(Hmmm... kasih tahu ngak ya :D)** Shika memang suka seenaknya sendiri huu kan kasian sakura sabar ya saku. Shikasaku kurang romantis bikin yang romantis lagi ya senpai bikin sasuke cemburu juga oke ! **(Hahahaha, gimana ya? *Mikir)** Married? Kapan di up? **(Ngak tahu *MukaVolos)**

ruru kazeharu chapter 4 : Walau ru2 berkulit gelap.. ru2 bkal jd pembaca terang kok.. lanjut ya.. **(Wah... kalau begitu ru2 anak baik kayak Tobi dong *ApaHubungannya?)**

 **Yosh, udah di balas semua reviewsnya sekarang waktunya...**

* * *

 **HAPPY READING ^_^ .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Makan, itulah salah satu kebutuhan pokok yang harus dipenuhi oleh semua mahluk hidup. Jika tidak? Gampang saja, kau akan meninggal.

Terlihat salah satu kedai makanan telah ramai dikunjungi para pembeli yang kelaparan. Membuat tempat ini sedikit bising karena selain makan mereka juga mengobrol, menggosip, curhat dan sebagainya. Sama seperti seorang gadis dan seorang laki-laki yang sedang berdebat karena suatu hal.

"Bohong."

"Tidak, untuk apa aku bohong. Wek."kata sang gadis sembari menjulurkan lidahnya membuat dia semakin terlihat imut. Dia adalah Sakura Haruno.

* * *

 **SAKURA POV.**

* * *

Hah, apa yang hampir saja terlintas di otakku. Menyebut dia ganteng? Hahahaha, yang benar saja. Bahkan aku hanya sedikit syok melihatnya tersenyum, karena ku pikir orang sepertinya tak akan bisa tersenyum tulus dan hanya tawa ledekan yang bisa dia keluarkan. Untung saja aku tak meneruskan pemikiran miringku, jika tidak aku takut otakku akan konslet seketika. Dan... pikir saja sendiri.

Tunggu, Sasuke. Tiba-tiba aku mengingatnya, langsung saja aku melihat keberadaannya. Kosong. Kemana dia? Aku mulai sedikit menolah-nolehkan kepalaku mencarinya di seluruh ruangan ini.

"Dia sudah pergi dari tadi."dia menjawab seakan tahu apa yang sedang ku cari. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Shikamaru.

"HAH, SEJAK KAPAN?"kataku sedikit berteriak kaget, cukup tersentak ketika mendengar omongannya itu.

"Semenjak kau terdiam karena terpesona olehku."

 **Blusshh...**

Aku mulai memalingkan wajahku. Aaaa, tidakkkkk. Wajahku akan ditaruh di mana sekarang?

"Kalau begitu ayo cepat kita mengejar mereka."kataku sembari mengambil tas dan menggenggam tangan Shika. Seakan teringat akan tujuanku berada di sini, sekaligus mengalihkan perhatian Shikamaru dari pembicaraan yang bisa membuatku awake. Lagi pula aku juga masih penasaran dengan wanita yang bersama si Uke itu.

"Tu-tunggu."katanya sembari bergegas mengambil uangnya di dalam dompet lalu menaruhnya di atas meja sebelum aku menariknya pergi lagi.

Setelah kami berada di luar kedai, aku mulai menolah-nolehkan kepalaku lagi. Mengedarkan pandanganku keseluruh penjuru tempat ini untuk mencari Uke si pantat ayam itu berada.

"Sudahlah, dia telah pergi."

"Tidak. Aku harus mencari tahu terlebih dahulu kebenaran di antara mereka."aku terus saja mencoba mencarinya sembari melangkah perlahan dengan menoleh-nolehkan kepalaku ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ada sedikit perasaan khawatir yang menyelimuti diriku. Seakan dirinya semakin jauh dan tak akan bisa untukku gapai suatu saat nanti.

"Ck, merepotkan. Kau tak ingin pulang?"

"Nanti saja."ucapku cepat karena aku sedang berkonsentrasi mencari keberadaan Uke pantat ayam itu.

Sial. Kemana dia? Umpatku kesal.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Tap.**

 **Tap.**

 **Tap.**

Aku terus berjalan mencarinya, menyusuri setiap tempat yang mungkin saja dia kunjungi. Bahkan aku tak memikirkan keadaan Shikamaru yang sedari tadi ku tarik-tarik sambil menggenggam tangannya, takut-takut aku malah terpisah darinya. Apalagi dia tak berbicara satu patah kata pun kepadaku, jadi aku mengambil kesimpulan bahwa dia bersedia saja ku tarik kemana-mana.

"Itu dia."kataku senang ketika tak sengaja melihat rambut pantat ayam si Uke itu. Aku langsung berlari untuk mengejarnya agar tak kehilangan jejak.

 **Sedikit lagi.**

 **Sedikit lagi.**

 **Sedikit lagi.**

Tinggal melewati zebra kros dan...

Lampu merah.

Aaaaah, sial-sial. Aku mulai menghentakkan kakiku kesal. Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi aku bisa berhasil. Dia, si Uke terus menjauh dan akhirnya tak terlihat oleh penglihatanku. Tak tahu kenapa aku mulai tersenyum getir, hal yang kupikirkan tadi benar-benar terjadi. Ah, mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja yang terlalu sensitif. Mungkin, mungkin saja...

"Aaa."ucapku saking kesalnya, ingin rasanya aku meluapkan semua emosi di dadaku ini yang telah menumpuk.

"Sudahlah aku capek, ku antar pulang."

"Ta-tapi..."

"Sudah."katanya menarikku untuk mengikutinya. Namun aku mencoba untuk diam tak bergeming apalagi berjalan. Aku tetap kukuh dengan pendirianku untuk mengikuti Sasuke. Tapi, apa daya aku hanyalah seorang wanita, dengan mudah dia dapat menarikku sehingga aku berjalan sedikit demi sedikit dengan sangat terpaksa karena terjungkal.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kalau begitu aku pulang."katanya yang tetap berada di dalam mobil sedangkan aku telah berada di luar mobil.

Kami telah sampai di taman kota Tokyo. Seperti biasanya dia hanya mengantarku sampai di sini dan menurunkanku seenak jidatnya.

"Ini sudah malam, kau tak mengkhawatirkanku? Tak ingin mengantarku pulang?"aku mulai mencoba membujuknya untuk mengantarku pulang. Sebenarnya aku tak butuh itu jika tak terpaksa, salahkan saja badanku yang telah lelah karena mencari Sasuke. Jika aku bertemu dengan preman jalanan—maksudku preman di jalan—aku akan bertambah lelah.

"Benar juga, jika terjadi sesuatu denganmu aku yang akan celaka."

"Jadi kau ingin mengantarku pulang."ucapku bahagia dengan mata yang telah bersinar dipenuhi bintang. Tak ku sangka dia akan mengantarku pulang.

"Tapi tetap saja tidak, bagaimana jika penyamaran kita terbongkar. Dari pada kau berlama-lama di sini cepat sana pergi."usirnya.

"Haaah."menghela nafas pasrah. Memang harusnya aku tak berharap banyak padanya. "Aku pulang."ucapku lesu lalu pergi meninggalkannya ke arah toilet.

Hah, aku sudah lelah. Bahkan sekarang aku harus membuka semua penyamaranku dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kakiku. Ini sangat merepotkan, benar-benar membuatku repot. Setelah sampai di kamar mandi aku melepas semuanya dengan berat hati, lalu bergegas pergi ke rumah Ino.

Tunggu.

Bukankah tadi pagi aku seperti memiliki sebuah janji. Kepada siapa ya? Pikirku sekeras mungkin. Bahkan sekarang aku mulai menjadi pelupa.

"Gaara, iya aku janji untuk mendengarkan curhatnya."gumamku ketika ingat sembari menepuk jidat lebarku. Aku terus berjalan meninggalkan taman, namun...

 **Grep.**

Seseorang malah memegang bahuku, reflek membuatku memegangnya dan memelintir tangan orang tersebut.

"Aw. Ini aku."ucapnya karena merasa kesakitan dengan perlakuanku. Suruh siapa dia mengejutkanku malam-malam begini, ku kira dia orang mesum atau sejenisnya.

 **1 detik.**

 **2 detik.**

 **3 detik.**

"Sai."ucapku terkejut sembari melepaskan tangannya yang sempat ku belokkan. "Kenapa kau bisa berada di sini?"tanyaku reflek, bahkan aku sangat syok ketika tahu dia malah mengikutiku.

Dia seorang mata-mata yang dikirim untuk mengikuti aku dengan Shikamaru, membuatku menjadi sedikit kesulitan dengan acara sandiwaraan kami. Dan aku masih memiliki sebuah hutang kepadanya. Sungguh merepotkan.

"Aku mengikutimu ketika melihat rambut pinkmu itu."

"Aaa, kau benar. Rambutku ini sangat langka sehingga mudah sekali kau menemukanku di tengah kerumunan sekalipun."

"Kau ingin kemana?"sekarang senyum palsu telah kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

"Pulang."aku mulai sedikit melangkah melewati jalan setapak menuju rumahku. Biarkan saja dia mengikuti, toh dia bisa menjadi bodyguardku sekarang.

"Ku antar."sudah ku duga, memang instingku terkadang bisa berguna juga dikeadaan seperti sekarang ini. Dia mulai mensejajarkan langkahnya denganku.

"Kau dari pulang kerja? Lembur?"

"Tidak, hanya dari rumah teman saja tadi. Mampir ke taman kota karena aku butuh pergi ke toilet."ternyata aku pintar sekali mencari alasan, bahkan semua yang terlintas di otakku ku keluarkan dengan lancar. Tapi semua butuh pertimbangan untuk mengurangi kadar kebohonganku yang suatu saat akan terbongkar karena mulut.

"Kau masih ingat."

"Iya, mentraktirmukan?"

"Hm."angguknya.

"Tapi kau sedang apa malam-malam begini? Bertugas?"tanyaku kepo, siapa tahu dia malah memberitahuku semua. Bukankah itu namanya sekali mendayung dua pulau terlampaui.

"Iya... Mau bagaimana lagi, inilah pekerjaanku."ucapnya sembari menatap langit yang hitam nan gelap.

"Tetap semangat."tak terasa aku mengucapkannya sembari tersenyum lebar. Sepertinya perkataan yang kuucapkan lebih mengarah kepada diriku sendiri.

"Jelek."

Hah? Tiba-tiba saja senyum yang ku tampilkan telah musnah. Sekarang aku malah mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali karena masih syok dengan pernyataannya. Tunggu...

 **1 detik.**

 **2 detik.**

 **3 detik.**

Dia mengataiku jelek!

Seketika saja perempatan siku-siku mulai muncul di dahi lebarku. Seperti gunung meletus aku hampir saja menyemburkan lahar kemana-mana sebelum dia mulai berbicara lagi.

"Dari buku yang ku baca. Jika seseorang ingin lebih akrab lagi maka mereka mempunyai nama sebutan untuknya. Nama itu bisa didapat dari kepribadian atau ciri fisik orang tersebut."sekarang dia malah menunjukkan senyum palsunya itu, membuat kedua matanya menyipit.

"Dan kau ingin memberiku julukan JELEK."ucapku menahan amarah. Untung saja aku masih bisa mengontrolnya walaupun sedikit.

"Iya, karena kau jelek."

Dan seketika itu dia berakhir dengan mengenaskan. Sayonara, sampai jumpa.

.

.

.

* * *

"Siapa dia?"

"Astaga kau mengejutkanku saja."ucapku sedikit terkejut. Awalnya aku sedang menutup pintu dan ketika aku berbalik Gaara tepat berada di depanku.

"Teman."ucapku singkat, padat, dan jelas. Ketika menjawabnya aku tenang-tenang saja karena aku dan Sai bukanlah dua orang yang sedang kepergok selingkuh dan hanya sebatas teman saja, tak lebih.

"Kau masih ingat."ucap Gaara mencibirku sembari melangkah pergi. Ck, ingat? Tentu saja.

"Hei."ujarku sembari bergegas menyamakan langkah kami. "Kelihatannya kau baik-baik saja."kataku ketika telah berjalan di sampingnya sembari memperhatikan raut wajah angkuhnya itu. Bahkan dia tidak terlihat seperti seseorang yang sedang patah hati. Aneh.

Tapi... Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu. Aku mulai berfikir untuk mengingat sesuatu tersebut sampai...

"Aw."ringisku kesakitan sembari mengelus-ngelus kepalaku yang sakit. "Kenapa kau menjitakku, dasar."protesku pada mahluk merah di depanku yang telah seenak dengkulnya melukai kepala berhargaku ini. Memangnya kepalaku tempat melampiaskan sesuatu apa. Gemar sekali laki-laki menyebalkan itu terus-terusan menjitak kepalaku.

"Kau dari mana? Pergi tergesa-gesa."ucap Gaara sembari mendelik tajam ke arahku.

"Hehehehe, keluar. Ada urusan penting."

"Bersama lelaki itu?"

"Tentu saja tidak."bersama lelaki lain yang lebih menyebalkan. Lanjutku dalam hati. Aku mulai tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

* * *

Tak seperti pagi kemarin yang cerah sekarang langit malah mendung. Membuat keadaan tak sepanas dan tak sedingin biasanya. Namun, sedari tadi awan masih belum mau menangis, membasahi belahan bumi bagian Tokyo ini.

"Em."gumamku tanpa sadar sembari menggaruk-garuk kepalaku lalu aku mulai memutar tubuhku, mengatur tempat yang nyaman untukku melanjutkan tidur, tapi...

 **Bruuuggghhh...**

"Aw."ringisku tertahan sembari memegang kepalaku yang terbentur sesuatu. "Aku terjatuh, aku di mana?"tanyaku linglung yang masih belum tersadar sepenuhnya. Aku mulai membuka mataku perlahan, mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru ruangan ini. Ku lihat meja dan sofa berada tepat di kanan dan kiriku. "Heh, aku tidur di sofa?"ucapku kaget.

"Kau tak ingin bangun? Tak bekerja?"ucap Gaara tiba-tiba datang dengan santainya. Dia malah seenak jidatnya melangkahiku untuk duduk di sofa dengan membawa sebuah roti dan juga secangkir kopi hangat.

"Memangnya sekarang jam berapa?"tanyaku sembari beranjak bangun lalu duduk di samping Gaara. Tanpa sadar aku malah menyandarkan kepalaku pada pundaknya. "Hoam. Aku ngantuk sekali."

"Cepat bangun. Kau bisa terlambat. Sekarang sudah pukul 08.00."setelah mengatakannya Gaara mulai meminum kopinya perlahan.

"Aaa... Jam delapan."hanya itu respon yang kukatakan sampai... "APA?"teriakanku mulai menggelegar keseisi rumah ini. Benar-benar pagi yang begitu merepotkan.

.

.

.

* * *

"Aah... Fokus...fokus... Sakura."

Aku mulai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku untuk membuatku tetap tersadar, lalu hal berikutnya yang ku lakukan adalah memukul-mukulnya pelan.

"Ah... Fikiranku kacau."ucapku frustasi sembari menarik-narik rambut berwana pinkku ini.

"Kau sedang sakit Forehead?"aku mulai menoleh kearah suara tersebut yang terdengar tepat di belakangku. Aku mulai melihat wajah Ino di sana yang semakin mendekat ke arahku. "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Ah, ya. Kemarin kau tak datang, kau bilang ingin menginap?"sekarang Ino telah berada di dekatku, tepatnya duduk di sampingku.

Dia, nama lengkapnya adalah Ino Yamanaka. Wanita cantik yang memiliki iris berwarna biru dengan rambut pirangnya. Kami bekerja di kantor yang sama sebagai pegawai biasa yang setiap hari berhadapan dengan komputer mengurus berkas-berkas yang ada. Benar-benar pekerjaan yang membosankan.

"Tidak ada."ucapku cepat. "Ah, itu karena aku lupa sudah memiliki sebuah janji. Maafkan aku tidak mengabarimu."

"Tung-tunggu tunggu, kau sedang sakit Forehead? Atau jangan-jangan... Aku harus memanggil dokter."ucapnya sembari memegang keningku lalu dia terlihat seperti seseorang yang sedang panik.

"Apa maksudmu Pig?"aku mulai menatapnya tajam menggunakan ujung mataku.

"Hah, kupikir kau sakit. Ternyata tidak."ucapnya lega sembari menurunkan tangannya dari keningku. Pig, dia benar-benar menyebalkan, memangnya aku kenapa?

 **Drttt...drrrt...**

"Un, handphonemu berbunyi Forehead."aku mulai memutar bola mataku bosan. Ino-pig, Ino-pig, pendengaranku masih jelas. Jadi aku masih bisa tahu itu bunyi handphoneku sendiri.

Tanpa merespon perkataannya aku mulai mengambil handphoneku yang terletak di atas meja samping komputer. Lalu ku lihat si penelpon sebelum mengangkatnya.

 **NANAS.**

Dia lagi, dia lagi. Sepertinya kehidupanku ke depan akan terus dipenuhi oleh keberadaannya.

Aku mulai melirik ke arah Ino yang sedang memperhatikan gerak-gerikku.

"Aku pergi dulu."kataku sembari menggeser pelan kursi ini lalu berdiri. Setelah itu aku mulai melangkah ke luar, mencari tempat yang sepi untuk mengangkat telepon dari Shikamaru.

"Ada apa?"tanyaku to the point setelah memencet tombol hijau untuk mengangkat teleponnya. Dengan nada pelan aku berbicara, agar tak ada seorang pun yang akan bisa mendengarnya.

"Kau tak lupa kan? Pertemuan keluargaku."

"Aa... Iya aku ingat."ucapku sembari menggaruk-garuk keningku menggunakan jari telunjuk. Sebenarnya aku melupakan hal tersebut, tapi yasudahlah bukannya dia telah mengingatkanku sekarang. "Acaranya akan di mulai jam berapa?"

"19.00, di tempat biasanya."

"Iy-"

 **Tut...tut...tut...**

Dasar, Shikamaru. Dia salah satu pria yang sangat menyebalkan yang berada di sekitarku.

.

.

.

* * *

Keadaan di bumi bagian Tokyo ini sudah mulai menggelap. Matahari perlahan mulai tenggelam meninggalkan bumi. Kerlap-kerlip bintang mulai bermunculan satu persatu ditemani sinar rembulan yang sangat indah.

Namun, aku tak memiliki waktu untuk sekedar melihat langit malam saat ini yang begitu indah. Karena sedari tadi—sepulang kerja—aku malah sibuk mencari pakaian yang tepat dengan segala pertimbangannya. Untuk apalagi kalau bukan ke acara keluarga Shikamaru.

Sekarang bagaimana? Haruskah aku berpakaian jelek dan memalukan untuk membuat keluarga Shika tidak menyukaiku ataukah aku harus berpakaian sebagaimana mestinya datang ke pertemuan keluarga tapi berprilaku aneh? Ah... benar-benar, aku bingung sekarang.

Aku mulai membaringkan tubuhku di atas kasur dengan posisi terlentang agar aku bisa lebih tenang. Mulai berfikir kembali, dengan segala macam risiko dan juga dampak kedepannya. Tapi aku harus ingat, ujung-ujungnya keluarga besarnya tidak menyetujuiku menjadi menantu mereka.

Seperti ada lampu bohlam 5 Watt di dekat kepalaku, akhirnya aku mendapatkan sebuah ide yang cemerlang. Aku mulai menyeringai bangga kepada diriku sendiri. Permainan di mulai.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kau sangat lama."Shikamaru mulai berbicara dengan aura gelap di sekitarnya.

"Bukankah terlambat di acara penting seperti ini akan membuat mereka tak suka denganku?"ucapku dengan bangganya sembari mengangkat sebelah alisku ke atas.

Aku telah merubah penampilanku, dengan rambut yang telah berwarna pirang serta iris mataku yang sebiru langit lalu dandanan norak, pastinya. Sedangkan pakaianku saat ini menggunakan dress selutut lengan panjang berwarna abu-abu dengan menggunakan flat shoes berwarna kuning tak lupa tas gendong berukuran kecil berwarna kuning.

Aku mulai menaiki mobil Shikamaru lalu setelah itu mobil mulai melaju kencang.

"Jika kau ingin melakukannya, kabari aku. Kalau begitu aku masih berada di kasur nyamanku. Dasar merepotkan."omelnya sembari terus berkonsentrasi menyetir.

Bukannya merasa bersalah, aku malah tertawa kecil karena berhasil membuatnya kesal. Hal tersebut merupakan kepuasan tersendiri untukku, toh dia selalu semaunya sendiri. Tapi tunggu, kenapa juga aku mau mengikuti semua kemauannya? Hah, dasar Sakura bodoh, maunya ditipu.

Tak terasa kamipun telah sampai di sebuah gedung mewah yang dipersiapkan untuk pertemuan keluarga besar Shikamaru. Hah, haruskah mereka menyewa gedung mahal seperti ini? Aku memang tidak pernah mengerti jalan pikiran orang kaya yang hanya membuang-buang uangnya untuk kesenangan pribadi. Mungkin karena uang mereka yang terlampau banyak, karena itu mereka bingung menggunakannya untuk apa.

"Ayo cepat turun."ucap Shika dengan wajahnya yang horror itu dan dia semakin terlihat horror karena kesal menungguku.

"Iya... Iya..."ucapku sedikit kesal dengan bibirku yang telah mengerucut.

Setelah aku tepat berada di sampingnya, dengan santainya dia malah menggandeng lenganku seperti seorang pasangan yang sebenarnya. Tunggu, bukankah kita berdua memang pasangan, walau pura-pura. Jadi tetap saja harus terlihat semesra mungkin.

Kami berdua mulai melangkah ke dalam. Seketika semua orang yang sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing malah berhenti hanya untuk sekedar melihat kami berdua, sebegitu pentingkah? Aku mulai merasa risih dengan tatapan-tatapan mereka yang seakan menyuruhku untuk pergi. Kehadiranku di sini bahkan sangat tidak diharapkan sepertinya. Tak tahu kenapa hatiku merasa sedikit sakit, padahal aku dan Shikamaru tak benar-benar saling mencintai. Tapi tetap saja, menjadi seseorang yang tak diinginkan oleh siapa pun merupakan sesuatu yang sangat berat.

"Kalian sudah datang."ucap tousan Shikamaru yang bernama Shikaku menyambut kami berdua dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya. Namun, detik berikutnya dia menatap tajam kearahku seakan menyuruhku untuk pergi sekarang juga. "Tousan ingin memperkenalkanmu kepada teman bisnis tousan, ayo."

Sebenarnya ini pertemuan keluarga besar Nara atau apa sih? Aku tak mengerti. Namun yang pasti hal tersebut hanya sebuah akal-akalan saja. Yang sebenarnya tousan Shikamaru inginkan hanya untuk memisahkanku dari Shikamaru agar aku merasa tak diinginkan di sini lalu menyerah dengan hubungan kami. Lihat saja nanti, akan ku buat pesta ini hancur.

"Tidak apa-apa jika ku tinggal?"bisik Shikamaru kepadaku, sepertinya dia juga menyadari akan hal ini.

"Tentu saja."ucapku mantap dengan menunjukkan senyum manisku.

Mereka berdua mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkanku. Tapi sebelum itu, tousan Shikamaru malah menatapku dengan tatapan meremehkan. Diam, tentu saja tidak. Aku mulai membalas tatapannya dengan seringaian menantang. Seakan aku menerima tantangannya.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Sendirian.**

 **Sendirian.**

Aku benar-benar sendirian sekarang. Aku mulai menolah-nolehkan kepalaku, mencari siapa pun yang ku kenal di antara kerumunan ini. Hah, sial. Bukankah aku terlalu berlebihan? Seharusnya aku tak boleh membiarkan Shika pergi. Hei, apa yang sedang kau fikirkan, yang terpenting sekarang adalah bagaimana cara mempermalukan diriku di pesta ini. Itulah misiku karena itu aku berada di sini. Memangnya aku seorang detektif? Lupakan.

Aku mulai lagi mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingku. Makanan, tak sengaja aku malah melihat sebuah tambang emas di sana. Aku bergegas untuk bisa menyantapnya, sebelum itu aku mengambil sendok dan piring.

"Sepertinya enak."ucapku dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Aku ingin makan yang mana ya? Pikirku bingung karena semua makanan yang ku lihat terlihat sangat menggairahkan. "Yang ini saja."aku mulai ingin mengambilnya, tapi...

"Maaf nyonya. Makanan ini sudah dipesan. Anda bisa mengambil makanan yang berada di ujung sana."

Heh, di pesan? Haaah, mereka benar-benar. Bahkan aku tidak boleh menyantap makanan yang enak-enak ini. Dasar orang kaya pelit.

Aku mulai kearah makanan yang ditunjuk pelayan tadi. Apa ini? Terlihat sebuah sup berwarna hijau yang mengeluarkan gelembung-gelembung. Ini benar-benar sebuah makanan? Tanya innerku ragu. Tapi, mungkin makanan orang kaya memang seperti ini, aneh-aneh. Aku mulai mengambil sup tersebut menggunakan sendok, mungkin bisa ku cicipi terlebih dahulu sebelum mengambilnya dalam porsi yang banyak. Takut-takut sup ini memiliki rasa yang mengerikan seperti bentuknya itu.

Ketika sup itu telah berada di mulutku, seketika lidahku seakan terbakar. Hah, sial. Mereka menipuku. Aku mulai mencari-cari air atau sesuatu yang bisa meredakan panas di bibirku ini. Itu dia. Aku mulai mendekat ketika sebuah pelayan terlihat memegang minuman. Tapi, seseorang gadis malah juga mengincarnya membuatku sedikit berlari lalu menyenggol orang tersebut dan berhasil meminumnya. "Sumimasen."ucapku sebelum mendorong gadis itu.

 **Bruuuggghh...**

"Haaah."ucapku merasa lega. Namun ketika aku menoleh, tempat ini malah sudah berantakan. Meja-meja yang telah ambruk dengan semua makanannya yang berserakan di atas lantai. Beberapa kursi yang telah berjatuhan tak karuan dan horden di beberapa jendela yang sobek. Namun yang terpenting sekarang, bagaimana bisa beberapa orang bernasib sama seperti makanan malang itu? Padahal aku hanya menjatuhkan satu orang. Ups, aku membuat sebuah...

Ku lihat Shikamaru yang menatapku, membuatku reflek meminta maaf dengan isyarat tubuhku. Tiba-tiba saja Shikamaru malah terkikik geli karena kelakuanku, dasar menyebalkan. Tapi, kemudian aura menyeramkan mulai muncul. Oh tidak, itu pasti tousan dan kaasan Shikamaru. Dan yang benar saja, sekarang mereka malah menatapku dengan pandangan mata yang sangat mengerikan.

"Ah, ada apa ini?"tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari arah pintu. Aku langsung mengubah atensiku untuk melihatnya. Heh! Dia, kenapa bisa dia berada di sini.

"Hinata."ucapku tanpa ragu.

* * *

 **SAKURA POV END**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hay... Hay... Bagaimana jalan cerita di fic ini menurut readers sekalian? Garingkah? Serukah? Membingungkan? Atau biasa saja?**

 **Sesuaikan dengan hati kalian masing-masing, karena setiap orang memiliki kesukaan, pendapat dan selera masing-masing.**

 **Jadi? Berkenankah anda mereview fic ini? Jika iya langsung ke kolom komentar ya. Terserah readers ingin menyampaikan apa saja ke saya, bisa saran, kritik, kesan, pesan, doa, kado juga boleh. (Readers: Maunya -_-)**

 **Hehehehe...**

 **Jika readers menjadi pembaca yang baik dan mereview, saya lanjutin fic ini deh. (Tapi gak tahu kapan) #Plaaak**

 **Kalau saya sih terserah, tergantung para readers sekalian. Hahahahahaha (Readers: ngancam nih ceritanya? #PadaMegangKapak)**

 **Eh... Ngak... /TersenyumManisMembuatReadersMuntahMuntah/**

 **Sekian dari saya, takutnya malah kepanjangan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Salam hangat. ^.^**

 **Din-din Hasan.**

 **See you next fic.**

* * *

 **Thank you for reading everyone. Review Review! The more Reviews I get the more determined I feel to update!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **^.^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	6. Berakhir dengan Menyedihkan

**Don't Say No**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6  
**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Indonesian**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, Humor, dll.**

 **(Maaf jika tidak sesuai karena saya tidak terlalu bisa nentuin genre)  
**

 **Cast : Sakura H., Sasuke U., Shikamaru N., Gaara S., Sai., Hinata H., Ino Y., and other (Belum Muncul).  
**

 **.**

 **Semua karakter yang ada disini milik MK.**

 **Saya cuma minjem bentar.**

 **.**

 **WARNING : OOC, AU, CERITA ABAL, GAJE, NGEBOSENIN, TYPOS, DKK (Semoga aja ngak).**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hai, ketemu lagi sama author yang satu ini. Saya tekankan lagi bahwa di fic ini akan terjadi yang namanya SAKURA harem /PlokPlokPlok/ dan saya masih belum menentukan siapa nanti pasangan Sakura. Karena saya akan membuat fic ini seperti air, mengalir dengar sendirinya (?). TAPI JANGAN TERLALU BERHARAP PAIRNYA CANON, karena akan banyak pemeran character cowok tak terduga(BisaJadi). Dari pada author banyak bacot mending langsung aja ke ceritanya. Eits... tapi tunggu dulu karena saya akan membalas review reader, makasih udah menyempatkan mereview ^.^ .  
**

 **KET: KALIMAT YG DI BOLD SERTA DIBERI TANDA KURUNG ADALAH BALASAN DARI SAYA**

 **hanazono yuri** **chapter 5** : Kalau bisa adegan shikasaku di kurangin dan banyakin adegan sasusaku dan GaaSaku. **(Em...*Mikir)** Lanjuuuuut **(Sip (y))**

 **Yosh, udah di balas reviewnya sekarang waktunya...**

* * *

 **HAPPY READING ^_^ .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Keadaan di sini sungguh sangat berantakan. Dengan meja dan kursi yang berserakan di mana-mana serta beberapa makanan dan minuman yang tergeletak di lantai. Horden-horden yang mahal itu pun juga bernasib sama, terkoyak-koyak tak tentu dan sekarang terlihat seperti barang murahan yang terdapat di tong-tong sampah pinggir jalan. Sungguh terlihat mengenaskan gedung yang mewah ini, awalnya.

Kemudian terlihat beberapa pelayan yang sedang sibuk merapikan tempat yang hancur ini. Mereka berlalu lalang ke sana ke mari tak tentu arah untuk merapikan kekacauan ini, begitu pula dengan seorang gadis aneh berambut pirang yang bahkan tak memakai seragam seperti pelayan yang lainnya.

Dia, Sakura Haruno yang sedang menyamar.

* * *

 **SAKURA POV.**

* * *

Setelah semua kekacauan yang ku buat, aku malah berakhir dengan merapikannya dan menolong para pelayan. Bukankah aku juga seorang tamu di sini, jadi wajar jika melakukan SEDIKIT kesalahan. Ah, yang benar saja.

Aku mulai menolehkan pandanganku ke arah Shikamaru yang malah duduk dengan tenangnya di atas kursi didampingi seorang gadis berambut indigo dengan mata ametysnya itu. Padahal semua kejadian ini karena perintah darinya, tapi apa sekarang? Dia hanya duduk santai tanpa memikirkanku di sini yang tengah mengepel lantai.

Aku mulai mendekatinya perlahan sambil terus mengepel lantai.

"Maaf kakinya tuan, bisa tolong diangkat."kataku kepadanya dengan wajah kesal. "Yang di sini juga."ucapku lagi untuk membuatnya kesal karena kelakuanku. Siapa suruh dia tak membantuku atau sekedar menolongku dari amukan kaasannya.

"Hn."gumannya tak jelas.

Haaah... Benar-benar. Amarahku telah di ujung tanduk sekarang. Aku mulai melempar alat pel yang ku pegang ke arah Shikamaru.

"Aku berhenti sekarang."teriakku kepadanya lalu melangkah pergi.

Setiap mata telah tertuju kepada kami berdua. Mereka seakan tertarik dengan pembicaraan yang kami lakukan. Aku mulai melewati kaasan dan tousan Shikamaru yang seakan senang dengan situasi ini, senyum kemenangan telah mereka tampakkan. Membuatku sedikit jengkel karenanya. Lihat saja, kalian berdua akan tahu siapa sebenarnya itu Sakura Haruno.

Aku mulai berbalik lagi menatap Shikamaru yang telah berdiri dari kursinya. Mungkin dia sedikit syok dengan tindakanku tadi. Seringai mulai ku tampakkan sekarang, dengan percaya diri aku mulai berbicara.

"Maksudku, aku ingin berhenti tentang hubungan kami saat ini."aku mulai menoleh ke arah tousan dan kaasan Shikamaru sekarang. "Dan menjadi bagian dari keluarga besar Nara."kulihat senyum orang tua Shika telah memudar digantikan dengan sebuah ekspresi kesal.

Saat ini, beberapa orang yang kagum melihatku bertepuk tangan, membuat semua orang yang berada di sini mengikuti mereka.

"Jadi jangan perlakukan aku dengan tidak adil. Mohon bantuannya."aku mulai menunduk hormat sembari tersenyum membuat mereka semakin bersorak-sorak menyetujui.

Setelah keadaan kembali normal dengan ruangan ini yang telah rapi, Hinata mulai mendekatiku.

"Gomennasai, ini pasti karena aku."ucapnya sedikit menunduk meminta maaf kepadaku. Tapi aku malah tak mengerti dengan kelakuan Hinata yang tiba-tiba seperti ini, memangnya ada masalah apa aku dengannya?

"Eh, ini bukan salahmu."walau aku masih terlihat bingung, tapi tetap saja aku harus menanggapi kata-katanya.

"Dia yang kuceritakan kepadamu. Hyuuga Hinata, tunanganku."tiba-tiba Shikamaru telah berada di sampingku, membuatku sedikit terkejut. Tapi tunggu, apa katanya? HAH? Tunangan? Aaah, aku mengerti sekarang.

"Jadi ini orang yang kau ceritakan itu kepadaku."ucapku dengan nada suara yang sedikit di tinggikan dari sebelumnya. Ekspresi di wajahku telah berubah, aku telah menjadi sesosok wanita yang angkuh, itu terjadi karena di depanku berdiri tunangan dari pacarku sendiri, walau dalam tahap pura-pura. Aku mulai menirukan peran-peran antagonis di dalam film, drama, maupun sinetron ketika pacarmu direbut oleh si protagonis. "Kau menyetujui pertunangan ini?"tanyaku dengan tatapan mata yang tajam ketika melihatnya.

"Go-gomennasai, aku terpaksa. Karena..."dia memberi jeda, membuatku semakin penasaran. Mungkin karena dia ditolak oleh Gaara.

"Tapi jangan ambil pacarku, kau bisa memilih lelaki manapun secara acak yang kau suka dengan wajah cantikmu itu."ucapku dengan nada sinis sembari menudingnya menggunakan jari telunjukku. Bahkan aku sedikit terkejut setelah mengatakannya, karena ini bukanlah karakterku sama sekali.

"Sudahlah, dia tak bersalah. Kalau begitu kami pergi."Shikamaru mulai menarik pergelangan tanganku untuk pergi. Dia mungkin merasa kasihan kepada Hinata yang bahkan tak tahu apa-apa. Dengan ekspresi Hinata saat ini, jelas sekali kalau dia merasa bersalah dan ketakutan. Apalagi dengan tingkahku yang sedikit keterlaluan. Hah, dia benar-benar tipikal anak remaja yang masih polos, tak tahu kejamnya kehidupan seperti apa.

Shikamaru terus saja menarikku pergi menjauh. Awalnya ku kira Shikamaru hanya menarikku untuk menjauh dari Hinata tapi dia malah menarikku untuk menjauh dari bangunan mewah itu.

"Kita sudahan?"tanyaku ambigu.

"Hn. Kau bahkan membuat situasi di sini semakin rumit. Sudah ku bilang untuk menampilkan image jelek. Kau malah membuat mereka mendukungmu. Dan apa tadi? Aku ingin berhenti dari hubungan ini dan menjadi bagian dari keluarga besar Nara. Sungguh lucu sekali."Shika mulai mengomel-ngomel memarahiku dengan ekspresinya yang sungguh menjengkelkan, dia sepertinya menganggap rendah diriku. Memangnya dia siapa? Perdana Menteri? Jendral? Pangeran berkuda? Enak saja dia memerintahku, aku ini bukan budaknya.

"Kalau begitu aku berhenti, benar-benar berhenti. Bahkan aku tak mendapatkan untung sama sekali melakukan hal merepotkan seperti ini. Kau seharusnya berterima kasih kepadaku bukannya memarahiku. Kau ingin apa? Aku haru..."

Aku benar-benar terkejut sekarang, membuat kedua bola mataku membulat sempurna. Shikamaru malah mencium bibirku, bibir yang bahkan tak pernah tersentuh oleh laki-laki yang ku kencani. Berani-beraninya dia!

Aku mulai memberontak, menjauhkan tubuhnya yang semakin mendekap tubuhku. Membuat pasokan udara yang kuterima semakin menipis sampai dada ini terasa sesak. Aku mulai memukul-mukul bahunya untuk membuatnya berhenti sekarang juga, semakin lama pukulanku semakin memelan. Membuat Shikamaru melepaskan bibirnya yang menempel di bibirku walau dekapannya semakin mengerat. Aku langsung saja mengambil pasokan oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya yang ku bisa sampai dada ini kembali normal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"ucapku dengan nada yang amat sangat marah karena kelakuannya ini, membuatku sangat risih. Memangnya dia siapa? Bisa-bisanya berbuat hal seperti ini kepadaku. Dadaku mulai bergemuruh, ingin rasanya aku membunuh orang ini sekarang juga. "Lepaskan."lanjutku sembari memberontak untuk bisa melepaskan genggamannya itu.

"Hanya sebentar, sebentar saja."aku mulai terdiam, membeku. Perkataannya yang terdengar lirih itu bisa membuatku berhenti bergerak, seakan tersihir. Memberinya kebebasan untuk bisa mendekapku dengan leluasa.

.

.

.

* * *

Aku telah tiba di rumah, tepatnya aku terlentang di atas kasur. Semua penyamaran yang ku pakai telah terlepas dari tubuhku, sekarang aku telah terlihat sebagai Sakura Haruno.

Aku sedari tadi hanya menatap langit-langit rumah yang begitu putih sembari mendengar deru nafasku. Keadaan yang sangat tenang ini terasa begitu nyaman. Tak ada pesta, keributan bahkan... Tak terasa aku menyentuh bibirku. Sial, aku mengingat kejadian itu lagi.

Mungkinkah Shikamaru malah menyukaiku? Yang benar saja, bahkan kami kenal tak sampai beberapa hari walau sepertinya telah bertahun-tahun aku terjebak dengannya.

Hah...

Untuk apa aku memikirkan ini. Anggap saja hal tersebut tak pernah terjadi, walau sebenarnya aku ingin membunuhnya karena berlaku tak sopan kepadaku. Aku mulai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. Sudahlah, lebih baik aku melakukan hal yang lebih penting sekarang.

Aku mulai bangun dari tidurku. Melangkah pergi ke arah ruang tamu. Di sana terlihat lelaki berambut merah darah dengan santainya tidur di sofa ruang tengah sembari melihat acara televisi. Dia benar-benar menyebalkan, bahkan rumah ini bukan rumahnya.

"Hei, kau ini. Kenapa selalu terlihat berada di rumahku. Kau tak memiliki rumah?"aku mulai mendekat ke arahnya lalu duduk di sofa sehingga membuat dia mau tak mau mengganti posisinya menjadi terduduk.

"Hah, bukannya lebih gampang seperti ini. Kau bisa langsung menemuiku."

"Memangnya untuk apa aku menemuimu? Dasar."ucapku sembari mendorong tubuhnya pelan. Tawa mulai keluar dari bibir mungilku ini. "Tapi, ada benarnya. Aku ingin bicara masalah Hi-"tiba-tiba saja ekspresi Gaara berubah, matanya menatap tajam ke arahku seakan dia ingin membunuhku saat ini juga. Aku mulai menelan ludahku dengan susah payah.

"Ada apa?"

"Aah, Tidak. Tidak jadi."sambil mengayun-ayunkan telapak tanganku di depan wajah, aku mulai tersenyum kaku lalu pergi meninggalkannya ke arah dapur.

Wah... Tak ku sangka dia bisa menjadi mengerikan seperti itu, karena Gaara kecil yang kukenal selalu saja menangis ketakutan. Dia benar-benar telah berubah menjadi seorang lelaki dewasa yang angkuh, bahkan menyeramkan. Seharusnya aku menyadari hal tersebut dan tidak melakukan sebuah kesalahan. Karena hatinya saat ini sedang terluka.

Sebegitu berartikah Hinata untuknya?

"Dia benar-benar."ucapku sedikit kesal lalu meminum air yang telah kutuang ke dalam gelas sampai tandas tak bersisa.

"Kau ingin makan?"

"Hah... Gaara. Kau membuatku terkejut."sekarang detak jantungku mulai berpacu tak karuan. Membuatku menghela nafas panjang untuk bisa kembali menormalkannya. Ini semua gara-gara dia yang muncul tiba-tiba. "Tapi tunggu? Memangnya kaasan tak ada?"aku mulai bertanya setelah bisa mencerna perkataan Gaara tadi.

"Tousanmu mengajak kaasan untuk ikut dengannya ke luar kota, ada acara penting. Mereka pergi selama tiga hari. Jadi..."

"Apa? Tiga hari. Kenapa mereka tak mengatakan kepadaku yang jelas-jelas merupakan anak kandung mereka."aku memotong ucapan Gaara karena tidak terima akan hal tersebut. Seharusnya mereka mengatakan hal itu kepadaku terlebih dahulu.

 **Pleetakk...**

"Aw."ringisku ketika Gaara malah melayangkan jitakannya di kepalaku.

"Bukankah kau hilang entah kemana tadi, kau itu seorang wanita harusnya tak berkeliaran malam-malam begini. Kaasanmu telah mempercayakan tempat ini dan isinya kepadaku termasuk dirimu. Bahkan memasak saja kau tak bisa."omel Gaara kepadaku dengan wajahnya yang menyeramkan itu. Dia malah terlihat seperti kaasanku sekarang. Memangnya kenapa jika aku tak bisa memasak?

"Aku sudah makan KAASAN Gaara, jadi tenang saja."ucapku dengan senyum jahil untuk menggodanya. Lalu pergi melewatinya ke arah kamar.

 **Gruukkk... Gruukkk**

Aku mulai berhenti ketika suara itu berbunyi. Hah, sial. Kenapa harus berbunyi di sini? Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi aku keluar dari wilayah dapur.

"Sudah kenyang."

Perkataannya itu, membuat wajahku seketika menjadi memerah semerah tomat kesukaan Si Uke Pantat Ayam itu. Ini namanya senjata makan tuan.

"A-a..."ucapku tergagap.

"Sudahlah."

.

.

.

* * *

"Hm, memang masakan Kaasan Gaara sungguh enak."kataku sembari melahap lagi makanan di depanku ini. Memang Gaara pintar sekali memasak karena ketularan kaasan, pastinya. Kau tahu, semenjak Gaara dilahirkan dia tak memiliki seorang kaasan dan hanya tousannyalah keluarga satu-satunya Gaara. Tapi, tousan Gaara malah seakan menyalahkan Gaara sebagai penyebab kematian istrinya.

Aku mulai tersenyum lebar ke arah Gaara sampai membuat iris emeraldku tak terlihat (baca: menyipit).

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu? Ck, itu sungguh menakutkan."ucap Gaara yang risih karena senyumanku ini.

"Karena aku menyayangi Gaara-chan."

"Menggelikan."itulah perkataan terakhir Gaara sebelum dia meninggalkanku sendirian di dapur. Aku mulai melahap makananku dengan cepat sampai membuatnya tak bersisa. Senyuman terus saja mengembang di bibirku tanpa henti.

Setelah membersihkan peralatan makan yang ku pakai, aku mulai menghampiri Gaara yang kembali tiduran di sofa.

"Kau akan tidur di sini?"tanyaku untuk mengawali pembicaraan dengannya. Aku mulai duduk di atas sofa dengan kedua kakiku yang diangkat. Lagi-lagi Gaara mengubah posisinya menjadi terduduk.

"Kau menggangguku saja."ucap Gaara datar, bahkan dia tak melihatku ketika mengatakan hal itu dan terus terfokus pada acara di televisi. Sungguh tidak sopan. Inilah contoh seorang guru yang tidak bisa menjadi teladan bagi muridnya.

"Tunggu, berarti kita akan tinggal serumah? Denganmu?"ucapku yang baru tersadar, mataku mulai mengerjap beberapa kali seakan tak percaya tentang hal ini.

"Memangnya kenapa?"tanya Gaara sembari memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Ja-jangan macam-macam."sekarang aku mulai meninggikan suaraku sembari mengangkat daguku sedikit ke atas, pertanda aku tak takut dengannya. Aku mulai menutupi bagian dadaku menggunakan kedua tanganku.

"Memangnya aku akan melakukan apa?"ucap Gaara semakin jengah melihat kelakuanku yang begitu menjengkelkan baginya. Dia mulai menatap tanganku yang menutupi dada lalu hal berikutnya yang ia lakukan menghela nafas sangat panjang.

"A-aku akan tidur sekarang."ucapku sembari berlari ke arah kamar. Sebuah kekehan geli mulai terdengar dari mulutnya sebelum aku benar-benar jauh darinya, membuat senyumku kembali mengembang.

 _'Gaara-chan, aku sangat menyayangimu. Jadi jangan bersedih, aku akan terus berada di sisimu.'_

 _'Un. Aku mengerti Sakura-chan.'_

.

.

.

* * *

Mentari masih malu-malu rupanya untuk keluar. Hawa dingin masih mendominasi cuaca pagi ini. Tetes demi tetes embun yang membasahi dedaunan mulai berjatuhan. Bunga-bunga mulai bermekaran menampakkan keindahannya walau langit masih berwarna keabuan.

"Hei, pemalas. Cepat bangun."

"Hm, kaasan lima menit lagi."gumamku ketika seseorang malah mengusik tidur nyamanku. Hawa dingin mulai menggelitik kulit membuatku semakin mengeratkan selimut, terbungkus nyaman di dalamnya.

"Aku bukan kaasanmu, jadi cepat bangun."tiba-tiba saja selimut yang menghangatkan tubuhku menghilang membuat hawa dingin sepenuhnya menjalar ke tubuh ini.

"Ah, dingin."ucapku tertahan sembari bangun dari tidurku. Hal pertama yang ku lakukan adalah melihat sekeliling ruangan ini yang pastinya merupakan kamarku. "Hoam."mulutku terbuka lebar karena menguap efek bangun tidur. Lalu aku mengangkat kedua tanganku untuk meregangkan tubuhku yang terasa kaku. Aku mulai mengedip-ngedipkan mataku yang serasa berat dan ingin lagi kembali tertutup.

"Kata muridku ketika wanita terbangun dari tidurnya dia akan seperti bidadari. Ternyata aku sedang membangunkan seekor kerbau."gumam Gaara dengan ekspresinya yang begitu datar, sedikit kesal dengan wanita di hadapannya ini. "Cepa-"

"Aku tidak seperti kerbau."teriakku menggelagar ketika mendengar perkataannya walau sedikit samar. Membuat Gaara menutup kedua telinganya agar tetap aman tak terkena masalah apapun.

.

.

.

* * *

"Iya... Iya... Dasar cerewet. Aku yang salah."dengan ekspresi kesal karena tak terima di omeli oleh Gaara aku berkata. Mulai menyantap makananku dengan brutal sebagai pelampiasan kekesalanku.

"Kau tak perlu naik kereta ke tempat kerjamu. Berangkat denganku."ketika mengatakannya Gaara menggebrak meja agar aku memperhatikannya, dan hal tersebut sukses mengalihkan perhatianku sepenuhnya.

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa."ucapku dengan ekspresi yang sedikit dibuat kesal. Sebenarnya dalam hati aku berteriak kegirangan karena nantinya uang untuk naik kereta masih ada. Betapa beruntungnya diriku ini.

Setelah selesai sarapan dan membereskan piring serta gelas kotor saatnya aku—kami pergi untuk bekerja. Mobil Gaara telah melaju, meninggalkan rumah orang tuaku yang semakin lama semakin tak terlihat.

Dengan perasaan bahagia aku duduk di samping Gaara sembari melihat setiap pemandangan yang tersuguh di hadapanku.

Ketika ponselku bergetar aku mulai mengambilnya di dalam tas. Menampilkan sesosok nama yang kehadirannya tak pernah lagi ada setelah acara di mansion mewah itu, Sasuke Uchiha. Senyuman mulai mengembang di bibir mungilku, jantungku mulai berdegub tak karuan. Sebelum memencet tombol hijau aku menghela nafas terlebih dahulu.

"Moshi moshi Sasu-"perkataanku tiba-tiba terhenti ketika mendengar suara dari seberang.

"Ini Sakura ya?"dia siapa? Tanya innerku penasaran. Dada ini mulai bergemuruh, sekuat tenaga aku menyingkirkan pikiran negatifku untuk membuatku tetap tenang. Tapi, perkataan selanjutnya yang terdengar membuatku tak sadar menjatuhkan ponselku. Tangan ini sepertinya tak bisa menopang beratnya lagi. Nafasku mulai memburu membuat dada ini semakin terasa sesak. Aku mulai menahan bulir-bulir air mata yang telah berada di pelupuk mataku, menggigit bibirku dengan sekuat tenaga agar dia tak sampai menetes. Aku mulai merasakan asin menjalar di mulutku.

"Sakura, bibirmu berdarah."aku hanya diam ketika Gaara mulai panik saat dia melirik ke arahku untuk sekedar melihat apa yang sedang ku lakukan. Langsung saja dia meminggirkan mobilnya lalu berhenti melaju. Dia sekarang telah sepenuhnya menatapku. Mengambil saputangan yang ia punya lalu mengelap bibirku yang penuh darah. Aku hanya membeku sembari memperhatikan gerak-geriknya.

 _'Hikss...hikss...Kakiku berdarah.'_

 _'Jangan menangis Gaara-chan, aku akan menyembuhkannya.'_

.

.

.

* * *

"Kau membuatku takut."

"Ah, maafkan aku."responku pelan dengan senyuman getir. Aku hanya berusaha untuk membuatnya tak lagi mengawatirkanku walau mungkin tak cukup berhasil.

Kami mulai melangkah keluar dari klinik.

"Bagaimana dengan saputanganmu, aku akan mencucinya."tawarku kepadanya karena aku merasa tak enak sudah mengotori saputangan yang pastinya sangat berharga untuknya. Bagaimana bisa aku tahu? Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya hal itu. Ketika Gaara membersihkan lukaku dengan saputangannya, aku melihat ada sebuah tulisan di sana 'Aku Mencintai Gaara-sensei' yang terletak di pojok kiri sapu tangan itu. Mungkin Hinata khusus menyulamnya hanya untuk Gaara, tapi dengan sekejap aku malah mengotorinya.

"Kau harusnya pikirkan keadaanmu. Untuk saat ini kau tak usah masuk kerja, biar aku yang izinkan. Istirahat saja, kau terlihat tidak baik-baik saja hari ini."mendengar perkataan Gaara aku hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan. Memang aku sedang ingin sendirian untuk hari ini, menenangkan pikiranku sebentar saja.

.

.

.

* * *

Aku telah berada di rumah, tepatnya berbaring di kasur kamarku.

"Jika kau butuh sesuatu, langsung telepon aku."ucap Gaara sebelum meninggalkanku sendirian. Aku hanya memperhatikannya tanpa berniat untuk merespon. Ku lihat punggung Gaara semakin menjauh dan terus menjauh dariku hingga hilang dibalik pintu.

Aku mulai menatap langit-langit kamarku yang begitu putih. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku beberapa kali lalu menghela nafas panjang. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan saat ini. Fikiranku kosong, termasuk hatiku. Aku mulai tersenyum getir.

Ingin marah? Tapi kepada siapa?

Ingin menangis? Tidak ada gunanya.

Sehingga aku memutuskan untuk diam tanpa memikirkan apapun. Hingga mata ini lelah dan mulai terlelap.

.

.

.

* * *

"Hm...hm..."aku mulai merasa terusik ketika seseorang mencoba membenarkan letak selimutku. Perlahan aku membuka mataku, terlihat dengan jelas seseorang berambut raven dengan mata onixnya yang tajam. Aku sedikit kaget atas kehadirannya, tapi sedetik kemudian aku mulai berpikir bahwa ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi, sebuah mimpi yang menggelikan. Bolehkah aku tertawa sekarang juga?

"Lama tak bertemu, kau malah terlihat menyedihkan."dia berbicara tetap seperti biasanya dengan wajah datarnya serta nada bicaranya yang terdengar angkuh, seperti tak terjadi sesuatu. Memang tak terjadi sesuatu, toh ini hanyalah mimpi.

Tak ada respon. Aku hanya diam sembari menatapnya. Benar-benar sebuah mimpi buruk yang kualami setelah semua kejadian ini.

"Kenapa kau diam Haruno!"walaupun wajahnya tetap datar, tapi nada bicaranya sedikit naik. Mungkin dia merasa kesal.

Tetap tak ada respon. Aku hanya diam sembari memperhatikannya. Mungkin, ini adalah kesempatan terakhirku bisa melihatnya senyata ini.

Hening, tak ada lagi yang memulai pembicaraan. Kuputuskan untuk mengakhiri semuanya, lalu aku mulai menutup mataku kembali. Berharap mimpi buruk ini hilang menjadi mimpi indah.

"Bukannya senang, kau malah kembali tidur."tapi tetap saja. Aku malah mendengar suaranya lagi walau sedikit samar. Tolong hentikan, jangan menggangguku lagi. Setetes air mata mulai turun, aku bahkan tak menyuruh otakku untuk menjatuhkannya.

"Eh."aku terkejut ketika sebuah jari menyentuh wajahku untuk menghapus jejak air mataku. Mataku telah terbuka sepenuhnya dengan posisiku terduduk di atas kasur. Detik berikutnya mataku melebar ketika tahu siapa yang menyentuhku barusan. Dadaku mulai berdegub tak karuan membuat deru nafasku tak beraturan.

"Sasuke, kau benar-benar berada di sini."

* * *

 **Sakura POV END**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Huft... Akhirnya chapter 6 ini berakhir dengan gajenya. Huahahahaha. (Tertawa Puas)**

 **Readers*manggilparareaders.**

 **Kalian sudah baca kan? Berkenan untuk review? (Readers: Ngak) *LangsungPundungDiTengahan (Nb: Sudah gak zaman di pojokan) ^.^**

 **Aish, kalau gitu author mau berbicara apa ya? *Mikir* Mungkin readers punya ide? (Reeaders: Ngak)**

 **Yasudah kalau begitu. Readers*Manggillagi* Jika kalian ada pertanyaan, pernyataan, kritik, saran, salam, kesan, dan pesan silahkan tulis semua di kolom komentar. Ok (y). Aku percayakan semua padamu :*.**

 **Vye...vye...**

 **Sangkyu**

 **Din-din Hasan ^.^**

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **THANK YOU FOR READING EVERYONE. REVIEW REVIEW! THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE MOREDETERMINED I FEEL TO UPDATE!.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **^.^**


End file.
